


Dual-Cored Prodigies

by AmeliaPond1997



Category: Charmed, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, M/M, More tags to be added, Romance(ish)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPond1997/pseuds/AmeliaPond1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adopted from: AgentFiyeroSummers. After running away at the age of 6 Harry Potter returns to the Wizarding World after news of Voldemort's return gets out. With new powers, a new life, and a new husband, Harry must fight Dumbledore, the Ministry, and his twin brother the supposed Boy-Who-Lived just to defeat Voldemort so he can have his chance to live freely Harry/OMC. WBWL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For 26 chapters, it is not mine, then it is.

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language.**

**The time line is gone. Poof out the window. The Tri-wizard Tournament happened the previous year to this story (This is the summer holidays). Charles and Harry were 16 when Voldemort came back. (Charles’ blood is still Harry’s meaning Voldemort could still come back, but he’s not as powerful as he would be if he used Harry’s blood)**

**ALSO NO HORCRUXES! Vile things I refuse to have anything to do with.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lily Potter smiled as she watched her husband and son gushing over the new Firebolt broomstick in the store window. She loved her boys, but even as she watched she felt the pang of loss hit her heart.

Looking at Charles she couldn’t help but miss her other son Harry. Part of her wished that she had never taken her eye off him, wished that he had never left.

Forcing down the bitter feeling that rose in her heart as her mind whispered _“Why Harry? Why not Charles?”_ she shook her head chasing away the familiar dark thoughts that have haunted her since he left.

She forced a smile on her face as she looked at her son. He was one of the best things to happen to her. But Harry was so much like her, Charles was too much like James before he grew up. _“Where are you Harry?”_ her mind whispered rebelliously.

Lily shook her head again, looking around desperately for something to distract her.

Diagon Alley was crowded today she noted. She didn’t expect otherwise, the people were only too happy to believe Fudge when he claimed that Charles was an attention seeker and that Voldemort wasn’t back.

She couldn’t help but smile watching a mother wrestling with the squirming toddler in her arms. As she was watching the toddler broke free and started waddling down the Alley towards her. The mother had dropped her purse during the child’s bid for freedom and bent to pick it up as the child ran.

A black haired young man suddenly stepped in front of the child and lifted him up to rest on his hip. “Excuse me Mister” she heard him say playfully as he walked towards the mother. “But I don’t think that was very polite” she could almost hear the smile in his voice as he reached the mother.

“Here you go ma’am” he said transferring the child back into her arms.

Lily lost interest in the scene then and continued to look around. Hearing a commotion over by one of the announcement boards located all over the Alley she looked over her shoulder at her husband and stepped towards the board.

Finally getting to it as the crowd dispersed she looked at the bright new poster spread across the board.

“Harper E. and Ardex L are proud to present the Crossed Wands Duelling Competition. Ages 16 and up are welcome to sign up to enter this competition where they will duel one on one as the fight their way to the top. Prizes for the top 50 contestants.” Lily read.

She skimmed over most of the small details, barely noting the dates of the qualifiers and the finals.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” she heard a voice say to her side. Standing close to her were two teens. Lily recognised the shorter one as the young man from before. Looking at them both properly she could tell that they were only teenagers.

The blonde was standing closest to her looking like he was almost shielding the black-haired boy from her with the way he was standing. Her sharp eyes instantly picked up the high quality clothes they were wearing, which while looking a little scruffy were well kept and screamed ‘Money’ and ‘Power’ in equal measure, while the muggle sunglasses hinted at something Lily didn’t recognize.

“I didn’t think we would get that much attention” the black-haired one admitted. Lily froze, she knew that voice. She frowned slightly, feeling guilty that she wasn’t able to place it.

His companion laughed, his short blonde curls bouncing slightly, he threw his arm over the raven’s shoulder “You must consider the possibility that many of them will never even read the book” he said sagely.

Lily frowned before glancing back at the poster in confusion. Suddenly she noticed the second half of the poster that she had missed during her first glance over.

The poster mentioned that Harper E. and Ardex L. had written a book on duelling, ‘Crossed Wands’. She snorted as she looked at the book’s cover image shown on the poster.

“Definitely written by guys” she murmured aloud to herself “Only men could put that much sexual imagery and get away with it” a smile formed on her face without her realising it.

She heard two chuckles from beside her. “Guilty as charged ma’am” she heard one say, she glanced over and saw the blonde looking at her.

He gave a wolfish grin “In my defence we were drunk when we chose it, we should have waited to celebrate till after we chose the name, but we forgot about it completely.” He admitted sheepishly.

Lily allowed her eyes to climb up and down the teen’s body. He looked healthy and fit but he was still only a teen “And what would two teenagers know about duelling?” she asked him curiously.

The blonde raised an eyebrow “And what would Lady Potter know about these two teenagers?” he quipped back getting a snort of laughter from his friend who had yet to even look in her direction.

The blonde froze and looked at the poster “Brace yourself. The Dork Lord approaches” he said warningly.

Lily’s eyes widened, was the boy saying You-Know-Who was coming here? And why was he just standing there.

As she was thinking that the teen moved. He stepped two steps away from his friend and stuck his leg out.

Lily frowned and opened her mouth to ask what he was doing.

Her question was cut off by a cry from behind her.

Panicking she spun around only to become more confusion by the sight of her son barrelling towards her.

Charles shoved black-haired teen out of the way as he went past.

Lily’s eyes suddenly noticed the way the blonde’s leg was placed, and as if waiting for her to notice her son’s leg swept out of nowhere and collided with it.

A loud squawk of shock turned a lot of heads as the nearby wizards and witches looking in time to see the Boy-Who-Lived smash his face into the cobblestone street floor, a dull thunk echoing down the Alley.

“Are you alright?” the blonde asked concerned, before stepping over her son as if he wasn’t there and offering his hand to his friend.

Being pulled to his feet the black-haired teen sneered at Charles who was staring in shock at the blonde for tripping him.

Lily saw a smirk flash across the blonde’s face “Oops” he offered, not even trying to sound like he was sorry.

“How dare you?” Lily heard James roar.

She winced mentally, this was not going to go down well, for some strange reason however she believed it would be her husband going to St Mungo’s not the boys. She assumed it was the arrogant confidence that the boy had radiated when she questioned him.

The blonde’s smirk returned again as he turned to Charles who was still lying on the street. “Yes!” he exclaimed “How dare you?”

“You could have seriously hurt my friend shoving him viciously like that” he scolded loudly, only causing Charles to add confusion and anger to his look of shock.

James let out a cry of outrage as he surged forward and grabbed the blonde’s arm. “How dare you attack my son? He’s the Boy-Who-Lived!” he snarled.

Lily’s eyes widened as the teen just spun around gracefully his hand coming up to grip James’ arm in response. As quick as the movement had begun he twisted and dropped to one knee.

James flew over his shoulder and landed on his back in the middle of the street.

Lily watched her husband scrabble to his feet, the action finally causing Charles to do the same.

“You are under arrest for attacking the Head Auror and the Boy-Who-Lived!” James yelled his face twisted into a dark sneer.

The black-haired boy raised his hand and removed his sunglasses with a graceful flick of his wrist revealing two sparkling emerald green eyes.

“And what of your punishment then?” he drawled “After all I’m a Leo and he’s a Pisces”

Lily chuckled at his comment before everything clicked.

She ran her eyes over the teen’s hair, it was shorter than James’ but still seemed to defy gravity. His eyes were exactly like her own, his nose and lips were hers as well, while the rest of his face clearly belonged to his father.

“Harry”

The teens looked over at her clearly having heard her startled gasp.

The black-haired teen tilted his head “Actually I got by Harper now” he said slowly “But you may address me as Lord Gryffindor” he added with a smirk.

Harper turned back to James and Charles who were staring in shock at him.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” He said shaking his head slowly “Imagine how _The Prophet_ will see this” he mused aloud looking over at the reporters standing at the side lines, quills already scribbling on parchment.

“The Lost Potter son returns after all these years to be attacked by the Boy-Who-Lived and Head Auror in the middle of Diagon Alley” he exclaimed dramatically.

Lily almost snorted as her mind unhelpfully pointed out that he got that need for drama and attention from his father.

Lily stared at her eldest son, and finally stepped forward only to freeze as a wand was pointed at her.

“I’m sorry Lady Potter, but please stay there. We don’t want to have to hex you” the blonde warned her, the glint in his eye confirmed to her that he was serious and actually enjoying this.

He tilted his head slightly in thought “Well actually Harper doesn’t want to hex you. I’ve got a lot of bones to pick with you.” He corrected glaring slightly at her.

“Harry?” Lily asked softly, feeling incapable of doing anything else.

“Harper” Harper corrected her gently.

Lily stood there staring at her son, truly looking at him instead of the quick glance she had made earlier.

He was healthy that much was obvious, his tight shirt clung to muscle. His hair stuck up but even from where she stood she could tell it would be as soft as a kitten’s fur.

Lily looked eyes with her son. Emerald clashing with Emerald.

Lily sighed, she could see he was happy. He had a strangely content look in his eyes that Lily knew didn’t come from his looking at her.

She inclined her head at him slowly, willing her eyes to show her feelings.

To her surprise Harper inclined his head back to her.

“Harper, we have to go. Goblin’s wait for no one remember?” the blonde cut in causing Lily to jump as she had forgotten he was there.

Harper let out a sharp exhale as he looked over at the blonde. They communicated with their eyes for a moment before Harper put away his wand.

“Farewell Mother” he said nodding to her with a ghost of a smile flickering across his face. For a moment Lily could almost convince herself she saw love in his eyes before the hard look was back.

“You’ll need to use the Dome Charm too” the blonde said to Harper who merely nodded to him.

Together the two teens turned and began to walk towards Gringotts.

James snarled and raised his wand **“Stupefy”** he yelled his wand aimed at Harper’s back.

As one Harper and the blonde moved. They both spun around with their wands raised.

A large shimmering purple shield poured from Harper’s wand, forming a dome around the two of them.

The bolt of red light flew towards them and collided with the shield which only began to glow stronger.

**“Aionkoma!”** the blonde shouted, a sickly green jet out light darting out of his wand.

James raised a shield quickly only to be shocked as the spell went through it like it wasn’t there hitting him dead in the chest, the power behind the spell knocking him off his feet.

Lily’s eyes widened at both of those spells. She had heard of nothing like them before.

As she watched her husband quickly climb to his feet she saw him pause and clutch his stomach like he was going to be sick.

Suddenly a large farting sound echoed throughout Diagon Alley.

James’ free hand darted back to clamp over his arse as his eyes widened in shock.

Lily could only stare as more farts sounded each of them coming from James who looked horrified and furious at the same time.

She felt a strange sort of pleasure at watching him humiliate himself in public and didn’t want to step in, especially not to fight her own son.

Charles let out a roar of rage much like his father, he would have sounded more intimidating if his nose wasn’t blocked and the sound didn’t come out like another squawk.

He raised his wand and began casting spell after spell at the two.

Lily saw as each spell was just absorbed into the purple dome that Harper was still holding steady.

She saw the two teens exchange a look. Then with a nod from Harper the blonde raised his wand again pointing it at Charles this time.

**“Rictumsempra!”** he yelled.

The gathered crowd watched as a large beam of glowing silver light exploded from his wand and sped straight towards a shocked Charles.

Charles shut his eyes tightly as the spell neared him.

Stupid boy was all Lily thought as she watched him get catapulted backwards into the announcement board and collapse to the ground laughing.

Looking at her son again she saw Harper lower his wand, the purple dome dissipating into the air.

Once again the two teens turned their backs on the Potters and slowly walked away from them.

Lily didn’t want to think about why it hurt more that Harper didn’t look back than it did that her husband and son had their arses kicked with just three spells like that in public.

Lily looked over at a still laughing Charles, she had noticed how his sloppy his aim was and how he had only used up to fifth year spells.

She couldn’t help but mentally compared Charles and Harper in her mind. No matter how she spun it Charles was coming up short every time.

_“This is why you always liked Harper more, he had the brains and the ability to use them”_ her traitorous brain pointed out, Lily didn’t bother shushing it this time.

Things were going to change in the Potter household.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lily sat at her vanity, staring sadly at her reflection.

When she had gotten home she had firmly set down some house rules for her husband and son. She had glared them both into submission when they seemed likely to argue with her.

She smirked, she still had the ability to make James cower from her when she wanted it. That was one skill she was glad she had learnt.

She picked up her hairbrush and started combing her hair lost in thought.

She was so lost in thought she didn’t hear James enter the room.

Nor did she hear him calling her name. He left when he realised she wasn’t listening.

Lily paused and slowly set down the hairbrush.

“Marret” she called softly.

With a crack the old house elf appeared beside her stool “Hows can Marret be helping the Mistress?” she asked.

Lily looked over to her personal elf with a fond smile. “I saw Harry today” she said feeling smug as the old elves eyes lit up and she began to bounce on her feet.

“You dids?” Marret asked excitedly “Hows was the Young Master?” she inquired curiously.

A sad smile forced its way onto Lily’s face.

“I don’t know” she admitted softly “I think he’s alright though. He looked very healthy and strong” she said her smile slowly becoming lighter.

Nodding wisely Marret beamed at her “The Young Master kept his promise to Old Marret he dids” she said happily.

Lily froze and looked at Marret in shock.

“You knew” she said simply.

Marret also froze before her hands snatched one of her large ears. “Marret dids.” She admitted guiltily “Marret gave hims food from the kitchen and a never-end bag. Young Master promised he would eat well” she added twisting her ears.

Lily narrowed her eyes as she thought about this new development.

Noticing what Marret was doing she reached out and grabbed her wrists. “You are forbidden from punishing yourself remember” she said sternly.

A contemplative look crossed Lily’s face.

She stood quickly and headed to her closet and pulled out a dress. She shrunk it down and turned to Marret.

“Will you be able to find Harry?” she asked the elf.

Marret paused and thought before nodding excitedly her huge ears flopping around.

“Then as punishment for punishing yourself I give you this dress” Lily announced and handed the dress to her.

Marret’s eyes widened in horror as she held the dress. She looked up to her old mistress with tears in her eyes.

Lily ignored her and sat back down at the vanity, picking up her hairbrush and beginning to brush her hair again.

“You know” she said to her reflection “I bet Harry could use a house elf, if only there was a free elf nearby who could care for him”

Lily smirked and triumph flashed in her eyes as she heard Marret’s gasp of understanding and the crack of her disappearing.

She began humming as she continued to brush her hair a satisfied smile on her face.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AN/: In no way is Lily dark. Like Petunia she had a strict vision of how she wanted her life. She looked back at her husband and thought that ‘this wasn’t the man I married’ she looked at her son and found him lacking, not meeting the image she wanted to see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adopted from AgentFiyeroSummers**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lily sat in her seat in the stands.

She forced a proud smile onto her face as her husband and son waved at her from the contestants stand.

Lily allowed her eyes to roam the crowded stadium. Searching for any hint that her eldest son was present.

She had noticed that the book was written by Harper and a person named Ardex. She had come to the conclusion that the blonde was Ardex, and was actively searching for him too.

As her eyes drifted over the seats she saw a sight that made her gasp in shock.

Sitting in the front row of the stands wearing a red and silver dress was Marret.

As if sensing her eyes Marret looked over and saw her. She jumped up on her seat and started waving her over pointing to the empty seat next to her.

Lily ignored the people staring at the strange house-elf and made her way over.

“Old Mistress Lily did comes!” Marret announced happily.

Lily couldn’t help but smile at her as she nodded.

Marret patted the seat again telling to sit.

Lily shook her head “I can’t Marret, its reserved” she said pointing at the little reserved sign on the chair.

Marret grinned and nodded as she turned the sign around.

 _‘Lily Potter’_ was written in large letters.

Lily stared in shock at the sign “Why?” was all she managed to ask.

Marret just smiled cryptically at her.

Sliding into the chair Lily embraced Marret tightly “I’m surprised to see you here” she admitted “And I’m surprised to see you wearing clothes.” She added.

Marret beamed at her “The Masters made Marret a uniform!” she said proudly smoothing out her dress.

Lily paused and thought about that idea. It was a good idea she realised. Then she smiled as she realised that Harry had made her wear clothes without freeing her.

“I love it” she finally admitted honestly “I think it looks lovely on you”

Marret continued beaming “The Masters insisted” she admitted sheepishly “Marret didn’t want to wear clothes but then Master Harper’s Oracle saids its Uniform to show our pride”

Lily chuckled nodding, house elves would refuse clothes but getting them to wear a uniform under the guise of family pride would definitely work.

“Wait” Lily said blinking slowly “The Masters?” she asked “Master Harper’s Oracle?”

Marret nodded happily before freezing then suddenly disappearing with a crack.

Lily stared in shock at the chair the old house elf had been sitting in.

She sat back in her own chair looking out across the circular platform where the duels would take place. For a person surrounded by others she felt strangely alone suddenly.

A loud crack caused Lily to jump. She looked over and saw Marret was once more sitting in her chair again.

“Marret is sorry Old Mistress Lily.” She said “Marret had to ask the Masters if she could be talking to you about thems.”

Lily frowned “Did they ask you not to talk to us?” she asked slightly hurt.

Marret shook her head “Masters ask Marret to keep everything that happens to herself” she explained “The Masters be very much liking their privacy”.

Marret beamed again looking at Lily happily “But Marret bes allowed to be talking to you” she added.

Lily nodded slowly, understanding what the elf meant. “So what do you mean by Masters? The blonde I saw in Diagon Alley with Harry?” she asked.

Marret fixed her huge eyes on Lily “Marret means Master Harper and Master Ardex Old Mistress” she explained “They is togethers”.

Lily stared at Marret in shock as her words sunk in. “Together?” she asked weakly.

Marret almost squealed with joy “They has exchanged ringes. They wants us to be ats their bonding” she said her eyes tearing up.

“Us?” Lily asked her mind still slow with shock.

Marret nodded seriously “Master Harper wants Old Mistress there” she said before leaning towards Lily’s ear “They bes getting Old Way bonding” she whispered.

Lily’s jaw dropped at that “They follow the Old Religion?” she whispered back.

Marret fixed her with a hard look before covering her ears “Marret cannot be hearing that question” she said stubbornly.

Lily nodded realising this was a topic she wasn’t allowed to talk about swiftly changed the subject. Running over her conversation with Marret in her mind she snagged on something she said.

“Master Harper’s Oracle?” she questioned her.

Marret nodded “Master Harper’s Ardex” she explained.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows “Is he a seer?” she asked thinking of how he tripped Charles like he knew he was coming.

Marret shook her head. “Noes” she said “But the Master bes knowing things. Master try to explain but Marret is not understanding.” She admitted.

“He knows things? Like he knows something will happen before it does?” Lily asked confused.

Marret nodded “That is what Marret said” she pointed out.

“A seer” Lily confirmed nodding.

“Noes” Marret said shaking her head “Master is not a seer. Marret knows what seer feels like. The Master is not seer.”

Lily sighed, not understanding.

“Are you here to watch the boys duel?” Lily asked casting around for another topic.

Marret nodded excitedly “Marret loves it when Masters wand-dance” she said cheerfully “The Masters always let her watch if Marret wants”.

Lily looked at Marret in shock, her son was going to be a good Master it seemed.

Marret squealed as she looked out at the round platform.

Lily looked over at the platform in time to see Harper and Ardex step onto the platform.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lily listened in shock as the two teens spoke.

Harper’s voice was soft yet firm. The slight lecturing tone that all teachers had could be heard in his voice as he spoke.

Ardex however spent his time interrupting Harper with cheeky comments and embarrassing stories.

Lily noticed how the two of them were working in tandem to play the crowd like puppets on strings.

Stealing a glance at Marret quickly Lily could see that her eyes where shining with adoration and pride. She was mouthing the words as they spoke indicating they practiced in front of her.

Lily listened enraptured as the boys spoke of the passion of duelling. She couldn’t help but feel some of her old duelling spark come back as she listened to them.

Lily looked over and saw the looks of hate on James’ and Charles’ faces as they glared at the two teens on stage.

She heard the crowd cheer as the teens bowed and walked of the platform. They headed towards the Judge’s table and sat down at the end.

Her eyes skimming over the other two judges she noticed that they were both well-known duellists.

She saw the name tags where the judges sat and read ‘Harper E.’ her brows furrowed as her mind thought of what the E could stand for.

 _“Evans starts with an E”_ her mind whispered to her.

Lily couldn’t help but feel a flicker of hope at that.

“Welcome everyone, to the finals of the Crossed Wands Duelling Competition. Our competitors have work very hard over the last few weeks to be here. So let’s all give them a round of applause!” the announcer said from the middle of the platform.

“The two people to win this competition will be the two left over at the end. They will duel our sponsors Mr Evans and Mr Lyccus. Whether they win or not is not relevant however. As they will both be given the Top Prize of One Thousand Galleons and some of the top duelling gear on the market.” He continued when the applause died down.

Lily couldn’t help but frown. Harper must be well off if he’s able to give prizes like that.

The announcer looked down at the parchment in his hands.

“Will our first finalists Lord Potter and David Creed please step onto the stage and we will begin this exciting event” he said looking to the contestant’s stand.

 

Lily sat back and watched as the duels began while Marret popped away quickly to get snacks for the two of them.

Lily couldn’t help but feel proud of her son for treating Marret right as the old house elf was obviously happier than Lily had seen her in a while.

Watching the duels was entertaining for everyone as the Judges kept up a running commentary on what was happening.

Harper and Ardex kept everyone clutching their sides with their jokes and insults as they commented on random things ranging from a spell being used to the duellists ugly robes.

Marret informed her that the duellists themselves couldn’t hear what the Judges were saying, so that any hints and tips that they mentioned wouldn’t be used by the two on the platform.

She marvelled at the way the teens continued to draw the crowd in, looking at them however she could see they were just as enraptured with the duel as the crowd was with their words, even she could see the light of passion in their eyes as they spoke.

She clapped with everyone else as Lord Nott stunned his opponent signalling the end of the final duel.

The announcer made his way back onto the platform signalling for Lord Nott to wait “And now Witches and Gentlewizards” he said as James made his way onto the platform “Please give a round of applause to Lords Potter and Nott for wining this competition!” he exclaimed.

The applause was deafening but Lily didn’t care, she was watching the smirk growing on James’ face, she was certain that she had known what he was going to do before he had even thought of it.

The announcer turned to the victors “And now, please discuss among yourselves which of our sponsors you wish to duel” he said to them.

Nott turned to talk to James but was ignored as James stepped forward his eyes locked onto Harper’s.

He spoke in a dark voice that echoed through the stadium. “I will face my son”.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The announcer frowned, confusion evident on his face “I’m sorry sir, but your son was disqualified during round one. You must pick one of the sponsors” he said gesturing at Harper and Ardex as they made their way onto the platform.

James sneered and stepped forward pointing at Harper “I challenge my son!” he snarled.

The crowd went silent as the identity of one of the sponsors was revealed to be the long missing Potter child.

Harper smirked “I am not your son” he said softly “But I will accept your challenge anyway”.

James sneered at him “Do not lie boy” he accused.

Harper’s smirk grew “Ah but I speak only the truth. I have not been your son since I was 15 months old. When you disowned me for not being the Boy-Who-Lived.” He corrected.

The crowd started gossiping quietly about this new development as James’ face grew angry.

Harper nodded to the announcer who gestured to Ardex and Lord Nott.

“Lord Gryffindor has agreed to Lord Potter’s challenge. The duel will begin momentarily.” He declared as Nott left the platform.

Lily watched as Ardex spoke to Harper softly before resting his hand on his shoulder. They nodded to each other before Ardex gracefully walked off stage.

The crowded stadium watched with baited breath as James took up his favourite battle stance and looked on in confusion when Harper just stood there casually.

They bowed when the announcer demanded it and as they straightened James started casting spells rapidly.

To the crowds shock Harper just sidestepped them all not even bothering to cast a shield.

James cast another volley of spells at him this time causing Harper to dive to his right coming up in a roll his wand raised.

A pink flash erupted from the end of his wand striking James head on.

Lily watched in shock as hair began growing from his head rapidly changing colour.

A Prank spell, she realised. His first spell the duel caused James hair to grow out and turn pink.

“You know what. Pink really isn’t your colour” Harper pointed out smirking.

Harper smirked again as he began spinning and dancing away from James answering spells.

“Rule Number One!” Harper shouted out before thrusting his wand at James a black flash lighting the platform.

“Don’t stand still” he finished as everyone took in the sight of James in a tight black cocktail dress.

Harper took up a strong position in the duel as he continued to lecture James on things ranging from his stance to his spell choice.

James only grew angrier as Harper mocked and pranked him.

His spells became a lot more dangerous until Harper had to duck under a Bone-breaking hex.

A grim look flashed onto Harper’s face.

“Very well” Harper said dodging another borderline dark spell “Let’s play it your way then”

Harper raised his wand and flicked the tip.

The crowd gasped as the same shimmering purple shield sprouted from his wand forming a dome around him.

Lily instantly began to study the shield, trying to place the shield’s name. She became irritated when her mind kept coming up blank.

She watched as every spell just got absorbed into the shield, including several shield breakers to her shock.

James finally stopped casting spells and looked at the shield in confusion.

Harper smirked evilly, warning everyone that something big was going to happen.

 **“EXCUROS!”** he bellowed thrusting his wand towards James.

Everyone stared as the dome shimmered and was sucked towards his wandtip then shot forward in the form of purple lightning.

James stood there mouth open in shock as the lightning bolt struck him in the chest, his body was thrown backwards smashing into the dome shield that protected the crowd from stray spells.

Ardex jumped to his feet and instantly ran over to him shoving the Medi-wizards out of the way.

Lily stared in horror at her husband’s unmoving chest while Ardex’s wand moved over it.

She could only stare as the blonde shot smaller bolts of lightning into James’ chest shocking him repeatedly, he was trying to revive him she noticed absentmindedly.

She let out a small choked sob of relief when she saw James startle awake coughing.

Ardex left him to the disgruntled Medi-Wizards and stalked towards the platform, jumping up without breaking his stride.

The crowd watched still shocked as Ardex began scolding Harper who was looking stubbornly non-apologetic.

Ardex finally smacked Harper around the back of the head and pointed to his chair. They watched Harper pout and storm off the platform grumbling darkly, before throwing himself into the chair looking every inch the moody teenager he was.

The announcer approached Ardex holding James wand, they spoke softly for a moment before a dark look flashed across the blonde's face.

He spun and stalked off the platform towards Lord Nott while the announcer stepped to the centre of the platform.

“Lord Potter is disqualified because of his use of the dark spell, the Heart-Bursting Curse.” He exclaimed loudly getting gasps from the crowd.

Lily looked over shocked to where James was sitting in a chair with Medi-Wizards swarming around him. He had a dark scowl on his face as he glared at where Harper was sulking.

She wanted to run over to him and make sure he was okay and yet she wanted to stay there and watch the duel.

She paused shock, as she realised that she actually wanted to watch it as she had lost her duelling spark after Voldemort had attacked. Watching Harper duel had seemed to have re-lit that spark inside of her.

 _“It was his fault”_ her mind pointed out _“He will be fine, and besides you can’t go down there yet”_

Lily settled back into her seat hoping that Harper’s fiancé was as good of a dueller as he implied he was.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Not mine yet, have posted only 2/26 chapters. More to come**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“Lord Nott! Please come up onto the platform” the announcer requested.

Lily watched Nott climb back onto the platform and walked towards the announcer.

“Due to Lord Potter’s disqualification you are the only winner. Which of the sponsors will you duel?” the announcer asked him.

Lily saw Nott look over at the blonde before pointing at him.

The announcer looked between the two as they took up opposite sides of the platform. He nodded before quickly leaving the platform.

“Lord Nott has chosen to duel Lord Slytherin” he declared to the crowd.

Lily joined the crowd as they reacted to that news.

The last Lord Slytherin had been You-Know-Who.

Nott paled slightly as he stared at Ardex.

The crowd watched holding their breaths as the two bowed.

With a start the duel began, Nott had learned from James since he wasn’t standing still.

The two exchanged spells for a while deflecting or shielding themselves from the other’s spells.

Then Ardex did something that confused Lily.

A small orb of light flew from his wand towards Nott, it began to flash brightly blinding him.

He raised his wand and began muttering waving his wand over his body.

Lily watched as his clothes began to shimmer and warp.

Lily’s eyes widened as she saw his form shimmered one more time before splitting into multiples.

As Nott cleared his eyes finally able to see he did a double take at the sight of three Ardexs staring at him smirking.

The three of them moved as one casting spells and ducking and diving in between each other causing the crowd to lose which one is the real one.

Nott easily got overwhelmed trying to block and deflect all of the spells and one slipped in past his shield.

He let out a small squeak as a spell struck him in the chest. He stared in confusion as the spell simply dissipated in front of him.

Several more spells dissipated before a spell struck him in the chest.

Two of the Ardexs began to shimmer again before fading completely.

Nott spun around and began casting curses randomly while Ardex just stood there smirking as Nott barely looked in his direction.

Nott raised his wand and pointed it himself and countering the spell on him.

Ardex’s smirk only grew as he pointed his wand at Nott again **“Serpensortia Maxima!”** he cried causing five large cobras to fly from his wandtip with a bang and a flash of white light.

A strange hissing sound came from Ardex’s mouth as he gestured towards Nott.

The crowd paled while Nott began to tremble slightly.

Nott shook himself and started trying to vanish the snakes who were slithering towards him.

Ardex just smirked and flicked his wand at Nott.

A jet of red light shot out and hit Nott in the chest causing him to drop to the floor.

Ardex hissed again as he walked across the platform slowly before pointing his wand at Nott reviving him. The snakes slithered back to him and he waved his wand vanishing them as Nott stood up.

The announcer climbed back onto the platform “And the winner of the duel is Lord Slytherin!” he exclaimed “Please give our competition winner Lord Nott a round of applause for his efforts today”

Lily joined the crowd in clapping for the man.

Ardex approached Harper and the two of them began to talk softly, Harper casting an occasional glance towards her.

Lily stood and just watched the two standing there.

**“MORSMORDRE”** a voice cried suddenly.

Lily’s old battle instincts kicked in as she drew her wand looking around.

A large skull appeared in the air above the platform a snake slowly making its way out of its mouth.

Lily stared at it in horror.

Twin balls of white light flew up from the platform and hit the Dark Mark.

Before her eyes the Dark Mark exploded in a flash of light disappearing from the sky.

Out of no-where black robed figures appeared and started casting curses at everyone.

Several spells flew towards the two teens.

Lily was forced to duck and roll under a spell headed towards her.

She looked up to see a Death Eater opening his mouth his wand pointed at her.

Before he could cast there was a small bang and a flash of light as Marret jumped in front of Lily her hands raised.

“Old Mistress must go!” Marret cried looking around.

Lily shook her head as she stood up “I can’t I have to stay and fight. But you should go, I don’t want you hurt” Lily said hoping the elf would listen to her.

Marret hesitated looking at her sadly before nodding and disappearing with a crack.

Lily spun around and spotted a Death Eater torturing a woman, she ran forward and cast a banishing charm on him followed by a stunner.

A sudden thunderclap made her turn her head to the platform.

Harper and Ardex were standing back to back in the centre spells flying, as she watched they spun around each other blocking and casting alternatively.

Lily spun around in shock at the explosion behind her, she almost cried in joy as a squad of Ministry Aurors storming into the stadium

**“AVADA KEDAVRA!”** Lily hears a voice scream and a jet of green light flies towards Harper.

Harper spins around as Ardex ducks under his raised wand.

**“STRANTHOLOS!”** Harper cried, a familiar purple dome formed around the two.

The Killing Curse collided with the shield and Lily’s eyes widened as it simply dissipated against it.

The Death Eaters froze in shock at the sight.

Ardex took the advantage by pointing his wand **“STREMILLIET!”** he screamed.

Black lightning bolts shot from his wand, Lily watched as one struck the Death Eater who cast the Killing Curse, he screamed and was thrown backwards.

The other four Death Eaters struck by the lightning were also thrown back, none of them moving anymore.

**“EXCUROS!”** Harper cried spinning his wand around to target another Death Eater. Instead of the purple bolt from before a Killing Curse green lightning bolt shot from his wand incinerating the Death Eater it touched.

The Death Eaters began to disappear with loud cracks as the Aurors approached.

“Lily!” she heard James shout, she turned around to see him running up to her and instantly start checking her for injuries.

Lily kept an eye on Harper and Ardex as James spoke.

“Where’s Charles?” Lily interrupted him.

James blinked at her “I called an elf to take him home” he said in explanation “I couldn’t leave him here when he was the target of the attack”.

Lily frowned “No” she said slowly “He wasn’t, they were” she corrected him jutting her chin towards Harper and Ardex.

James looked where she was looking and scowled “That boy is worth nothing” he snarled at her.

Lily glared at him and pushed past him heading straight towards the teens “That boy kicked your arse” she pointed out “They also both took out most of the Death Eaters here” she said pointing at the Aurors who were binding the Death Eaters lying around the platform where the boys had been standing.

“If you don’t mind can you fuck off?” she heard Harper snarl “I’m trying to help, and your pathetic and stupid questions are only going to piss me off.”

“Stop bloody moving, you’ll make it worse” Ardex snapped at Harper.

Harper shot him a small glare which Ardex ignored while he ran his wand over a cut on Harper’s arm healing it.

“I’m sorry sir, but we have to question you” an Auror apologized.

Harper glared at him before raising his wand and conjuring a small vial. He pulled the memory out of his mind and corked it into the vial and thrusting it at the Auror.

“There, take that and get out of my face, I may still be able to save some of the injured” he snapped before following Ardex towards where the Medi-wizards were dealing with the wounded.

The Auror looked like a deer in the highlighted for a while before he headed towards his commanding officer.

Lily looked around and saw Dumbledore talking to Fudge and James.

She headed over to her eldest son where he was bend over a man clutching his bleeding leg.

“Marret” she heard him call “Get me a blood-replenishing potion and a clotting potion” he ordered not giving Marret enough time to speak, she just nodded before disappearing again.

Popping back in seconds later she handed Harper the potions which gave to his patient.

Lily looked over to where Ardex was trying to heal a woman who was trying to stand, Ardex narrowed his eyes and cast a stunner on her before he spelled the potions into her stomach.

She rushed over to one of the Medi-Wizards and offered her help, only responding with a nod as he began to order her around.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harper looked around at the scene around him, relaxing as he felt Ardex’s presence appear beside him.

He looked over at him and offered him a tired smile.

He looked back watching as the Minister spoke to the Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones.

He felt Ardex’s arm rest over his shoulders and lightly tug him closer.

Harper allowed himself to fall against Ardex’s chest sighing as he felt all the tension the battle caused flooding away as he tucked his head under Ardex’s chin.

He was feeling all his stress leave him as he stood encased in Ardex’s strong arms only for it to double as he felt Ardex stiffen.

“Ah and this must be young Harry” came a grandfatherly voice from behind Harper.

Harper felt his own body stiffen as the voice brought back memories he preferred to forget about.

He felt Ardex’s arms tighten around him and he buried his head further into his chest.

Harper slowly turned around to face Albus Dumbledore.

He smiled softly as he saw his mother and James slip up behind Dumbledore.

“Dumbledore” he said coldly “Potter”.

He looked at Lily “Mother” he said with a small warm smile.

“How can I help you gentleman?” he asked the men coldly.

“Now Harry my boy, that is no way to talk to your family” Dumbledore chided him softly, a grandfatherly smile making its way onto his face.

Harper raised his eyebrow at Dumbledore when he felt a light probing onto his Occlumency shields.

He threw a mental fire at the probe and smirked when Dumbledore withdrew from his mind with a painful wince and gasp.

Harper felt Ardex bury his nose in his hair and smirk against his head.

Harper saw Dumbledore raise his eyes to meet Ardex’s and felt a slight twinge of panic. He knew Ardex’s shields were nowhere near his own level.

He felt Ardex’s smirk grow larger seconds before Dumbledore collapsed to the floor with a scream.

“I may not be good at Occlumency” Ardex admitted “But I’m am definitely capable enough to make you think twice before you try enter my mind.” He added smirking.

Harper saw Lily’s eyes widen slightly as she looked down at Dumbledore who James was helping to his feet.

Harper flexed his hand slightly casting a small charm on his eyes, he felt Ardex flex his hand as well and knew he was following the plan and doing the same.

He heard Lily give a snort of laughter as the adults looked at them and saw a twinkle in their eyes, one they usually saw in Dumbledore’s eyes.

“I hope you remember Dumbledore that attempting to enter someone’s mind is actually illegal” Harper pointed out casually.

Dumbledore forced a smile onto his face “I am sorry Harry my boy, I sometimes lose control of my power” he said sadly.

“What is going on here?” Fudge demanded as he reached the group.

Harper smirked at the Minister “Oh nothing, Dumbledore just accidently tried to enter our minds” he said dismissively.

Spotting the Minister’s eyes light up he was about to add something else in when Ardex beat him to the chase. “But he apologized, after all, if he was telling the truth and his age is affecting his control over his powers then it’s not his fault at all.” Ardex said with a mirroring smirk.

Harper saw the Minister was about talk but Dumbledore cut in before he could “Actually Minister, I was here to bring young Harry here back to his family.”

The Minister faltered “Harry?” he asked confused.

The twinkle in Dumbledore’s eye increased “Why yes Minister, this young man in front of us is Harry Potter” he said, becoming smug as the light entered the Minister’s eye again.

“Oh Harry, it is good to see you looking so well” the Minister said happily.

Harper gave the man a cold smile “Actually Minister my name is Harper now, I chose Harper Evans after I was disowned” he corrected the man gently.

Lily couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face when he confirmed her minds statement.

“You were disowned?” The Minister asked shocked.

Harper nodded “Yes Minister, in fact I was disowned merely weeks after You-Know-Who was killed” he said.

Fudge’s eyes widened again as he turned to look at James.

“Lord Potter, you are aware you claimed your son ran away are you not?” he asked him.

“Oh I did” Harper interrupted “Well I did run away, but I wasn’t his son when I did it.”

Fudge hesitated slightly and looked to Harper with a questioning look on his face.

“Now now Harry my boy, there is no need for such painful lies, imagine how you family must feel hearing you say such things.” Dumbledore scolded him.

“My family doesn’t like the Potters either Dumbledore” Harper corrected him.

Harper looked at Lily “I would love to sit down and talk to you sometime soon, change my families view on you” he offered her gently.

Lily couldn’t help but beam at Harper when he said that “I would love that” she said.

Harper smiled back at her “I’ll send an owl with the time and date to let you know”

Dumbledore shook his head “That won’t be needed Harry my boy. You will be moving back in with them remember” he said.

Harper shook his head back at him.

“I’m afraid I won’t be Dumbledore, I already have a house and a family to go back to” he corrected.

Harper turned to Fudge “I will be seeing you later then Minister Fudge, feel free to owl me if you need anything” he said politely.

With that Harper reached up and gripped Ardex’s arms where they were still wrapped around his waist.

A pink glow started in the middle of Harper’s chest then flashed out encompassing both their bodies, as the glow quickly retracted the boys vanished with nothing but a slight displacement of air.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**3/26**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lily stood nervously outside the Leaky Cauldron.

Harper had, as promised, sent her an owl about possible times for them to meet up.

She had quickly checked her schedule and replied back.

And now she was standing outside a meeting point too afraid to go inside.

 _“He wanted to see you”_ her mind reminded her _“You, not his father, not his twin. He wants you to meet his new family, maybe they will accept you too”_

Lily shook her head to clear it and lifted her chin.

She gracefully began to walk forward and entered the Leaky Cauldron.

Once her eyes adjusted to the darker interior she noticed she was being stared at.

She put it down to the newspaper articles that had been circulating since the duelling competition earlier that week.

Hearing the murmurs of “Did you hear about her son?” and “Yeah Harry Potter” confirmed it for her as she stepped forward and approached Tom behind the counter.

“I’m here to see Harry Potter” she declared.

Tom nodded and smiled at her “Room 13” was all he said.

Lily nodded and smiled back to him before she turned and began to walk up the stairs.

Finding the room she knocked twice before entering.

Inside the room was a single table. Sitting at the table on a chair was Harper.

Lily felt her heart flutter when she saw her son again.

“Hello Mother” Harper said softly with a smile.

“Harper” was all Lily could manage.

Harper squinted at her “I’m going to run a check on you, to make sure you have no spells on your person” he declared in a no-nonsense tone.

Lily could only nod and watch as Harper waved his wand at her, his wand flicking in an intricate manner.

Harper raised his eyebrow at her. “I am leaving now. I will not talk to you when you are bugged” he said standing.

“Wait!” Lily blurted “I have no knowledge of spells being cast on me. If you let you know what they are then I will counter them”

Harper studied her face for a moment before slowly nodding.

He pointed his wand at her and waved it again.

Lily felt like an egg had cracked on her face while a weird tingle ran through her body.

“You are clean” he said slowly.

Lily smiled softly at him “Thank you” she said “I made sure that no one saw your letter, I assumed they would cast a tracking spell on your owl, but I never thought James would cast one on me” she admitted.

Harper smirked “James and Dumbledore” he corrected her “And any mail we get goes to Gringotts, where it’s checked over for magic before it’s sent to us.” He explained.

He walked around the table to stand in front of Lily, looking up at her slightly.

“If you wish to talk to me then I will need you to accept a spell” he said finally.

Lily blinked confused “A spell?” she asked him cautiously.

Harper nodded “Think of a Fidelius but for memories.” He explained.

Lily frowned “I’ve never heard of that spell” she admitted.

Harper smirked at her “Naturally, it’s a secret” he said.

Lily looked at him suspiciously before what he said clicked.

She laughed at the irony of what he said before she nodded “Do you swear that’s all the spell will do?” she asked him carefully.

Harper raised his wand, which Lily had forgotten he was holding. “I so swear” he intoned a golden light flashing around his body.

Lily looked at him for a moment more before nodding. If she was going to get to know her son, then she would need to let him call the shots.

 **“Fidelius Occludos Memorios”** he cast his wand now pointing at her forehead.

Lily saw a strange blue-green smoke issuing from Harper’s wandtip which gathered in front of her, she felt more than saw it go up her nose.

Lily transferred her gaze to Harper who merely nodded satisfied.

“May I have you arm?” he suddenly asked offering his hand up to her.

Lily blinked at him again in confusion.

She reached out and grasped his hand.

She watched as a pink light formed in his chest again before with a flash of pink they both disappeared.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lily felt her feet hit the ground and stumbled sideways.

She shivered, that felt like she was falling.

She looked around her to see she was still holding Harper’s hand but now she was outside at the bottom of a hill.

Harper tugged on her hand and pulled her closer to him, as she stepped closer to him she felt like she just stepped through water.

Suddenly a tower appeared at the top of the hill, letting go of Harper’s hand she studied the tower.

Three stories tall it was well looked after, the grey bricks that it was constructed stretched all the way to the roof which looked flat. There were windows spotted around it and large black double doors on one side.

Lily followed after Harper as he began to follow the pathway towards the tower.

The tower didn’t look that different from up close as Lily noticed as Harper laid his hand on the door.

Lily squinted at the door noticing there wasn’t any seams for it to open with. A small flash of light drew her attention to Harper’s hand, as the door swung open.

 _“Like the Goblin’s vaults”_ her mind pointed out.

Harper stepped inside not waiting for her causing her to hurry after him.

Lily looked around the inside with interest. She was standing in a small entrance hall, a cloak rack to the side and a single archway in front of her. The grey stone floor matched the grey coloured walls, which had the Gryffindor and Slytherin crests on them.

She jumped as the door shut behind her and looked at Harper who was watching her with an amused look on her face.

She followed him as he stepped through the archway into another room, this one decorated in various shades of brown, she assumed a space-enhancing spell had been used on the house because it was larger on the inside.

She made her way to where Harper was sitting down on a leather love seat.

She took the seat he gestured to and waited for him to speak.

After several minutes of him calmly watching her she broke the silence.

“How did we get here?” Lily asked him curiously.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harper hid a smile as his mother’s legendary curiosity defeated her patience.

“It’s a form of teleportation, called Beaming” he said in explanation.

He watched her frown slightly “I’ve never heard of it before though” she asked.

Harper let the smile out this time “Because you’re a wand-user” he said cryptically.

“It’s wandless magic?” she asked quickly.

Harper shook his head “It’s not Wizard magic” he explained.

He watched her nod as she looked around a bit more, her eyes roaming across the various paintings on the walls. “What other magic is there?” she asked slowly, as her brow furrowed in thought.

Harper shrugged a shoulder “Wizarding, Dragon, Elven” he listed “But in this case it’s Wiccan Magic”.

Lily looked at him sharply “Wiccan Magic?” she asked shocked “But Wiccan magic isn’t real, it’s just a bunch of women chanting and throwing dirt in the air” she claimed.

Harper couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him at her declaration. “Oh I assure you that Wiccan Magic is real enough” he told her “What you are talking about are Mortal Wiccans”

Lily paused tilting her head in thought “So they need to be a Witch or a Wizard for it to work then” she stated.

Harper shook his head “You wouldn’t be able to use it at all” he said “Either you have it or you don’t. It’s like Wizarding magic in that factor.”

Lily frowned “So you have both Wizard magic and Wiccan?” she said catching on quickly.

Harper nodded smiling fondly at her “I was lucky enough to be blessed with a dual-core.” He said.

Lily tilted her head again “I’ve heard that phrase before” she said trailing off.

Harper nodded “Like you said, I have both Wizarding and Wiccan Magic, meaning I have both a Wizard and a Wiccan core” he explained “A person can only have one core, but in rare occasions a person is born with a core that produces both Wizard and Wiccan magicks.”

Lily nodded after thinking it through a while “So are you a Wiccan muggle-born or was I a squib?” she asked finally.

“And I am a Wiccan Mortal-born.” Harper said simply.

“Mortal-born?” Lily asked curiously.

Harper nodded absentmindedly “I lived in the Wiccan world for nine years, I picked up their slang, Wiccan’s like Wizards age more slowly than humans. So they called humans Mortals instead of Muggles. Over time Wiccan’s have begun to age normally but they have kept the term.” He said as he watched a Phoenix fly around in a painting behind Lily.

Lily nodded watching him “Why now?” she asked softly “Why did you come back?”

Harper looked her in the eyes “Because the Wizarding World needs me now” he said “I had moved here last year, but was keeping my presence secret.”

Harper shrugged as he looked away from his mother “We have no need to keep it a secret anymore”

Lily looked confused for a moment “We?” she asked “You and Ardex?”

Harper smiled fondly “Yeah, Me and Dex” he said softly.

“Dex and I” Lily corrected before she could stop herself, she was about to apologize when she heard laughter coming from the stairwell.

Looking over she saw Ardex standing in the doorway, he finished climbing the stairs to the ground floor and gracefully moved across the floor.

He leaned against the back of the loveseat Harper was sitting on and looked at him.

“The potion will need to stand for an hour” he said “Then I can add the ashes and we can record what happens”

Harper frowned “I thought we had already added the ashes” he said.

Ardex shook his head “That was the bone ash, I meant the volcanic stuff” he said in explanation.

Harper nodded at that “You’ve set the timer?” he asked.

Ardex nodded and turned to leave.

“Dex, this is my mother” Harper quickly said.

Ardex looked over at Lily then back at Harper “You don’t say” he said sarcastically.

Harper just threw a glare at him “Sit” he said dangerously, Lily was proud to see he had inherited her glare.

Ardex sighed and walked around the couch and folded himself onto the seat next to Harper, he rested his arm along the back of the seat behind Harper and crossed his legs.

Ardex studied her for a while before he asked “So how many spells did she have on her?” causing Lily to splutter.

Harper shrugged “Four” he admitted “Listening and Tracking, by Dumbledore and Potter”

Ardex’s eyebrow rose slightly.

“So have you told her the good news yet?” he asked an evil smirk slowly forming across his face.

Lily blinked in confusion as Harper did the same.

“Could you be a little more specific about what good news you mean?” Harper asked Ardex with a slight frown on his face.

Ardex’s smirk grew as he muttered something softly to Harper that Lily could barely hear.

“Tell her” she heard “the baby” her eyes widened “a Grandmother” that was enough for Lily as she jumped to her feet.

“I’m a grandmother?” she half asked half screeched.

Harper glared at Ardex as he began laughing.

“Actually” Harper corrected “One day you might be”

Ardex stopped laughing at that and looked at Harper with a hurt look on his face.

“Actually, she won’t be” Ardex ordered in a way that made Lily’s spine shiver.

Harper just smirked at Ardex “I’m a carrier, so one day she might be” he calmly pointed out.

Ardex froze and tilted his head slightly “Good point, I forgot about that” he admitted “One day she might be” he agreed.

“Will one of you please explain this?” Lily asked.

Ardex just waved his hand dismissively “Which part?” he asked her “The part where I’m your son-in-law or the part where Harper is the real Boy-Who-Lived?”

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**4/26**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lily woke up with a groan looked at an unfamiliar ceiling.

She shifted her weight slightly and found she wasn’t in her bed either.

She heard furious whispers and turned her head to see Harper and Ardex whispering angrily, well Harper whispering angrily and Ardex just grinned at him looking unrepentant.

Ardex cleared his throat causing Harper to pause “She’s awake now” he pointed out.

Harper looked over at her and rushed to her side, helping her sit up.

“How are you?” he asked her.

Lily shook her head “Confused, what happened?” she asked.

Harper scowled at Ardex whose grin grew wider.

“Ardex here dropped two bombshells on you in the same sentence” Harper said “You fainted”

Lily looked at Ardex in confusion while Harper moved back to his seat.

“What bombshells were they again?” she asked softly.

Harper sat down and leaned again Ardex’s side.

“Well the first was that we are married” he said causing Lily to frown.

“It hasn’t been a week since the competition, you can’t be married already” she argued.

Harper frowned “We’ve been married since we were fifteen” he admitted “We have a soul-bond” he added.

Lily’s eyes widened “But Marret said” she began.

“Marret said we were getting bonded” Ardex cut her off “We are already married but we are getting a full bonding done as well”

Lily nodded slowly as she processed this. “Since you were fifteen?” she questioned her eyes narrowing at Ardex.

Harper blushed while Ardex looked unrepentant “Don’t look at me like that. Harper is the one that started it” he defended “I was injured and unable to stop him” he claimed.

Harper snorted out “Injured” he glared at Ardex who ignored him “Being injured didn’t slow you down at all” he pointed out.

Ardex just smirked at him and waggled his eyebrows “I was a horny teenager” he said shrugging “I wasn’t going to stop the sexy guy I was in love with from having his way with me”

Harper raised his eyebrow as Ardex frowned “Come to think of it I still am a horny teenager” he pondered aloud before fixing Harper with a calculating eye “And you keep taking advantage of me” he added.

Harper blushed and threw his mother an embarrassed look, blushing even more when she threw him a knowing one in return.

Harper was about to say something to distract his husband when Ardex made everything worse by saying “In fact I guess we’re lucky Lily’s not a grandmother yet in the first place.”

Harper just groaned and buried his face into Ardex’s side as Lily cracked up laughing.

Harper’s “I hate you” was muffled by Ardex’s chest.

As Lily calmed down she noticed Ardex’s eyes were locked onto her while Harper was still snuggled into his side.

“The second part was that Dumbledore was wrong, he just guessed that your other son was the one who vanquished Voldemort. He had no proof to back up his statement, we do” Ardex said slowly.

Lily frowned darkly at him “If you have proof then you wouldn’t mind showing it to me then” she said coldly.

Ardex just smirked “Marret” he called, when the house elf appeared he continued his eyes still locked onto Lily’s “Bring us the pensieve and the memory vial marked ‘Voldemort’s defeat’ please”

Marret bowed and popped away, returning less than a minute later with a pensieve and a vial.

“Pour it in” Ardex said bluntly.

He gestured at the pensieve when Marret had finished.

Lily finally broke his gaze to stare at the pensieve, she noticed Harper had turned his head so he was still buried in Ardex’s side but was able to watch her.

Taking a deep breath Lily lightly touched the swirling silver mass with her finger, she felt a hook latch onto the bottom of her navel and she felt herself entering the memory.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lily tore herself from the memory with a gasp.

She absently noticed she was trembling with fear.

She looked over the coffee table at Harper and Ardex.

Ardex had wrapped both his arms around Harper’s waist and had moved him onto his lap.

That’s how they were sitting now with Harper curled against Ardex’s chest and his head tucked under his chin.

Ardex and Harper both opened their eyes after they heard her gasp.

“That was” Lily paused slightly “Terrifying” she said.

Harper nodded “It was worse to see it the second time for me too” he admitted.

“You really are the Boy-Who-Lived” Lily stated causing Ardex to nod.

“He is” he agreed as he tilted his head and buried his nose in Harper’s hair.

“You have to tell everyone” Lily said when neither boy said anything else.

Harper turned his head to look at her “No” he said simply “I don’t”.

“Yes you do! The people deserve to know!” she exclaimed angrily.

“The people deserve nothing from us” Ardex snarled at her causing her to shrink back from the power she felt radiating from him.

“The Boy-Who-Lived will be a figure head in this war” Lily claimed.

Ardex shrugged, causing Harper to rock slightly “The prophecy has been fulfilled” he stated “Voldemort was vanquished”.

Lily’s eyes widened as she realised he knew about the prophecy “Voldemort is alive” she exclaimed.

Harper was the one who shrugged this time “Vanquish doesn’t mean kill” he pointed out.

Lily stared at the two of them “And you’re willing to let innocent people die?” she asked numbly.

Harper fixed her with a dark look “We grew up on the streets” he told her ignoring her wince “On the streets the only one you look after is yourself” he paused slightly “Or in our case each other” he added.

Ardex shifted his weight nudging Harper, who looked up to make eye contact with Ardex.

“Harper love, we need to see to that potion” he said.

Harper looked at him for a moment then nodded. Looking at Lily he spoke coldly “You will have to leave now, I will be in contact so we can meet again. You can sent an owl yourself if you wish to”.

Lily realised that she was pushing him away and only nodded.

She allowed the suddenly reappearing Marret to lead her from the house.

Harper tucked his head back under Ardex’s chin as he heard the door close.

“That didn’t go well at all” he said softly.

Ardex’s arms became tighter and he spun Harper around so he was facing him. “She just needs time to think about it” he told his husband.

Harper grimaced “You could have found a better way to tell her” he pointed out.

Ardex smirked “But it wouldn’t have been as funny would it?” he asked.

Harper glared at him before he broke tilting his head back and laughing.

His laugh swiftly changed into a moan as Ardex leant forward and sunk his teeth into Harper’s neck.

Harper moaned loudly as he grinded his groin against Ardex’s.

He whimpered slightly as Ardex’s mouth left his throat and his wandering hands paused.

“We really need to check that potion” Ardex said sadly.

Harper looked down at Ardex glaring “Marret, activate the status rune on the potion please” he ordered the old house elf.

“Yes Master Harper. Will the Master be needing anything else? Marret needs to be going shopping” the house elf answered.

“No thank you Marret, take your time” Ardex said causing Harper to shiver at the lust in his eyes.

Harper barely heard the crack of the elf disappearing as Ardex leant forward again and began nipping at his throat again.

Tilting his head back in a moan as Ardex’s hand began to wander up his shirt again Harper rolled his hips.

He let out a surprised squeak when Ardex’s hand grabbed his arse and he stood up.

Instinctively wrapping his legs around Ardex’s waist he allowed himself to be carried up the stairs. Every step causing friction between their groins making him whimper and moan.

He squeaked again when he felt Ardex shift his grip and throw him onto the bed.

He looked at Ardex with need in his eyes as he watched him give the roughish grin Harper had fallen in love with as he stripped off.

Willingly trapped below Ardex’s body and skilled hands Harper forgot all about their argument with Lily for the rest of the day.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harper lay on the couch reading.

He felt Ardex shifting from where he was laying behind him.

He cuddled back against Ardex’s chest as his arm tightened around him.

“Your Mother will be back soon” Ardex said suddenly.

Harper froze then sighed “And?” he asked him.

He felt Ardex’s head tilt as he struggled to remember something “She tried to tell James and Dumbledore what she saw” Ardex told him “She failed of course and after her tantrum she calmed down and thought about it.”

Harper didn’t say anything in case he scared away the memory Ardex was chasing after.

“She’ll try to convince you to change your mind and will only be distracted when she see that Journal, she’ll throw another tantrum when it stops her from reading it. That’s all I saw” Ardex finished.

Harper nodded slowly and leant his head back feeling it fall back into its usual place under Ardex’s chin.

He smirked slightly “If we have another argument will you make me forget again?” he purred.

He laughed as he felt Ardex’s answer pushing up against his back “I don’t suppose we have time now do we?” he asked.

“No” Ardex said seconds before they felt a disturbance in the wards.

Harper sighed and checked the wards mentally. Sensing only one female wizard he allowed her to enter.

Shortly after the young men heard a knocking on the door which was they heard Marret answering.

Marret popped into the room.

“Escort Lady Potter in please” Ardex instructed before the house elf could open her mouth.

Harper chuckled as she nodded and popped away “How did we live without a house elf before?” he asked.

He could hear Ardex’s smirk as he answered “You showed me how good of a house wife you were”.

Harper snorted “You were the one who went around cleaning and cooking” he reminded his husband.

Ardex laughed “Of course I cooked and cleaned. I don’t know how you’re a potions genius with the way you cook. And I’m OCD so everything needs to be tidy, having a clean house was just a bonus.” He responded.

Harper felt Lily enter the room and placed his book down on his head as he closed his eyes.

“And it had nothing to do with the thank yous I gave you?” he asked with a grin.

Ardex chuckled, the vibrations causing Harper to rock slightly.

“And if I hadn’t cleaned and cooked you would have found another excuse” Ardex claimed ignoring Lily’s presence “After all, my cooking and sex are the only things you keep me around for” he reminded Harper “And as it so happens I love both” he pointed out smugly.

They both sighed when they heard Lily clear her throat impatiently.

Harper opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her “Yes?” he asked bored.

Lily’s face flushed at the rudeness in Harper’s tone as she clenched her jaw.

“We need to talk” she said simply.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**This chapter should herald the last of the Lily POVs. There may be one or two more in later chapters, but they will be very short segments of a chapter, and hardly worth much notice except for foreshadowing.**

5/25


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed, or Star Wars.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ardex stared at Lily, forcing the emotion from his face and voice.

“Do we?” he asked.

Lily’s eyes darted to his face momentarily before returning to look at Harper refusing to answer.

Ardex could hear the anger in Harper’s voice as he spoke “Well? I believe my _husband_ asked you a question”.

He saw Lily wince slightly and her eyes flickered to his face again.

“Why can’t I tell anybody what you told me?” she demanded.

Ardex felt Harper shrug “I didn’t give you permission to share the secret did I?” he pointed out “I told you the spell was a modified Fidelius charm” he reminded her.

Ardex saw the flash in Lily’s eyes indicating that she had forgotten.

“Undo it” she ordered Harper.

Ardex could hear the smirk as Harper said “No”.

Ardex saw her hand twitch and finger her wand in her hip holster.

He let out a low growl, loud enough that Lily paused and pulled her hand away slowly.

He silently watched as Lily demanded and Harper calmly refused.

“Then at least tell the world that you’re the Boy-Who-Lived” she ordered.

Ardex snorted “And I don’t want him to tell the world he’s the Boy-Who-Lived” he interrupted “Husband trumps Absent Neglective Mother” he smirked at her “I win”

Ardex’s next comment was cut off by Harper’s elbow digging into his side.

“As poorly worded as Dex’s comment was, he had a point” Harper said politely “Your opinion is of little consequence to me, and your reasoning is terrible”.

Lily frowned “You’re willing to let Voldemort take over the world then?” she asked glaring.

Harper shrugged again “The world wouldn’t let it happen” he pointed out “The other countries don’t share the same blood purity issues as the others. And they are a lot more effective than this backwards country”.

“Then why did you come back?” Lily snapped.

“Because we live in England” Ardex explained “And Voldemort would affect the whole country, not just the magical half”.

Ardex fell quiet again and watched Lily.

She was standing there tensely as her eyes slightly glazed, she was obviously fighting a huge mental battle he noted, and he didn’t care.

Ardex just wanted her gone so he could help Harper get over this latest guilt trip.

With that thought he turned his attention to Harper.

Though he wouldn’t look it Harper was extremely tense. Ardex let his hand softly stroke Harper’s side gently, smiling fondly as he felt his love relax against him again.

He dreaded to think of the mental battle that was going on in Harper’s mind. His husband had the tendency to feel responsible for everything. Listening to the arguments Lily was making he knew he would be spending most of the day just holding Harper listening to him yell and scream.

He allowed himself to indulge a little as he tightened his arm around Harper pulling him closer to his body. The two were normally not very touchy in public but Ardex always made sure that Harper would have the comfort if he needed it.

He was rewarded when his husband melted against him slightly, his body still fitting between Ardex’s legs as he lay on the couch as well as it had when they were younger and smaller.

Ardex smirked as he saw Harper move the book from his chest and place it on the coffee table to that he could cross him arms.

He watched Lily’s eyes as they flickered down and widened.

Like he knew she would she sprung forward to grab the book only to yelp in pain as the book shocked her.

“I would stress that you don’t do that again” he warned her “Only those of the family can touch the book”.

Lily glared at him “I’m Lady Potter” she claimed “And Harper is my son, meaning that I am of the Gryffindor family”.

Ardex chuckled emotionlessly “Actually Harper has been legally and magically disowned” he pointed out “Meaning that he is not your son, meaning you are not of the Gryffindor family”

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harper wanted to laugh as he watched Lily go over that in her mind before she scowled.

“You won’t change your mind then?” Lily asked him suddenly.

Stupid woman doesn’t understand no means no.

“No I won’t” he said darkly “I’ve made my choice and you must abide by it”

Lily scowled again and opened her mind to speak.

“Marret!” Harper called, “Mother, unless you have something else to talk about Marret will escort you to the door” he told her.

Lily’s jaw snapped shut, making Harper want to chuckle at the indignified look on her face.

“Will you meet with your father and brother?” She ground out.

Harper faked a confused look “I don’t have a father and brother” he said.

“Yes Harper, you do” Lily said “You may not like them but you do”.

Harper smirked “I was disowned, legally and magically, I don’t have a father or brother.” He corrected her.

“You still call me Mother though” Lily pointed out.

Harper could feel Ardex’s body shaking beneath him as he stifled his chuckles.

“Because until I officially marry I will remain an Evans” Harper told her.

Lily’s eyes flashed “Then as your mother I order you to meet my husband and son” she said triumphantly.

“The Lord of Slytherin orders his husband to ignore his Mother until such a time she stops sprouting bullshit” Harper heard Ardex say behind him.

Lily glared at him before turning back to Harper “If you don’t mind I will be going now” she said.

Marret popped back into the room and led Lily out of the room.

Harper held his breath until he felt her leave the wards.

Letting out his breath in a relieved sigh he let his head fall back onto Ardex’s chest.

He saw Ardex grimace and say “What a bitch”.

Harper laughed at that causing Ardex to join in.

Harper turned around till he was facing Ardex and rested his head on his chest.

“Mother can’t share the secret right?” he murmured.

“No, she can’t tell people who don’t know” Ardex confirmed.

Harper frowned “Does that apply to leading them here?” he asked.

Ardex shrugged “She could lead them here as long as she wasn’t thinking of the tower when she apparated” he answered.

Harper lifted his head to look at Ardex in confusion “And how are you okay with that?”

Ardex smirked “Because if she brings Dumbledore and Potter here it won’t matter” he explained “Unless they know the secret they won’t be able to see the tower”.

Harper nodded and returned his head to Ardex’s chest “And if they attack the wards?”

Ardex snorted “The wards are inside the secret” he reminded him.

Harper nodded again “What if Dumbledore casts a spell on the tower?” he asked.

“Dumbledore can’t cast a spell on something he can’t see” Ardex answered.

“What if” Harper began “No Harper” Ardex interrupted “No ‘what ifs’ alright?” he asked “We will deal with everything as it happens. Dumbledore will be able to see a hill, that’s all, even if he knew we lived here he wouldn’t see the house.”

Harper sighed but nodded “Alright” he agreed.

“I love you” he murmured into Ardex’s chest.

“I know” he heard Ardex say kissing his hair before he drifted into an easy sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ardex slowly descended the stairs into the potions lab.

“Love” he called when he saw Harper watching a potion.

Harper jumped slightly before he turned his head so he could see both at once.

“Dex?” he queried.

Ardex smiled fondly “Any luck with the potion?” he asked.

Harper grimaced “I’ve managed to cut the time needed in half but that’s it” he whined.

Ardex shrugged “It’s still something though right?”

Harper sighed and nodded “I guess it is” he agreed.

Ardex slipped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist swaying slightly as he rested his forehead on Harper’s head.

“What’s wrong babe?” Harper asked.

Ardex frowned “I’ve been searching for a spell I read about but I can’t seem to find it, I was going to check the formula for the wording used so I could try copy it for myself” he said softly.

Harper frowned “Which spell is that?” he asked “And what spell are you making?”

He shrugged “It’s a secret” he said with a smirk.

He could imagine Harper’s eye roll “Let me guess, Lightning?” he asked sarcastically.

“No!” Ardex denied “Broad Elemental actually” he corrected.

Harper chuckled “So Lightning plus extras?” he laughed out.

Ardex lowered his head to nuzzle Harper’s neck.

“I was thinking of making it another spell that Parseltongues are better at” he admitted.

Harper paused “Oh really?” he asked absently thinking about what Ardex was implying “That’s a good idea actually” he agreed tilting his head to the side for Ardex his eyes fluttering closed.

Ardex pulled away from Harper’s neck smirking at his small whimper.

“Of course it’s a good idea” he said acting affronted “My ideas are always good ones” he claimed.

Harper snorted “Says the guy who made a lightsaber spell” he pointed out.

Ardex refused to blush “It was an awesome spell that you use too much to laugh at” he reminded Harper who nodded “Can’t deny that” he admitted.

“So what spell were you looking for anyway?” Harper asked.

“Advanced Pyrokinesis” Ardex said.

Harper thought for a moment while Ardex returned to nuzzling his neck softly.

“I’m pretty sure it’s in the Gryffindor Journals” he said slowly “Try some of the more early ones” he offered.

Ardex nodded “Alright” he said as he let go of Harper and headed towards the stairs.

“Oh and Dex” Harper said causing Ardex to pause at the bottom of the stairs.

“Don’t blow anything up” Harper begged smirking.

Ardex pouted at him before sticking his tongue out at him.

“Dex” Harper called as he turned away.

Ardex looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Love you” Harper said smiling at him “I should be done after this potion, I’ll be up to help you work soon”

Ardex just smiled fondly at him and blew him a kiss before turning and heading up the stairs quickly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Just a small domestic moment at the end of this chapter. Harper is trying to make a potion more efficient while Ardex is working on a creating a new spell. Hmm what spell have I used that’s made from the elements that works better for a Parselmouth ;)**

**I also couldn’t resist having a lightsaber spell.**

6/26


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

_“Parseltongue”_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“Hey Dex, can I get a snake?” Harper asked using his puppy dog eyes on Ardex.

Ardex just snorted at the look on his face before grinning “I was going to ask you the same thing” he admitted.

Harper smiled at him.

“So no you can’t get a snake” Ardex continued.

Harper pouted at him “I don’t see why we can’t both get snakes” he pointed out.

Ardex just rolled his eyes “I’ve got something cooking at the tower, unless you want to have two snakes you don’t need one” he told him.

“You’re cooking snake for dinner?” Harper asked pulling a face.

Ardex just laughed and smacked him around the back of the head.

“No you twat, I’ve got a project I’m working on back at the tower” he corrected “We might have to come back for the snakes later”

Harper nodded slowly “So no snakes?” he asked him.

Ardex smiled at him fondly and grabbed his hand before pulling Harper towards the pet store.

They entered the noisy store and looked around.

Ardex chuckled as Harper dragged him towards the snakes and instantly began having conversations with them.

Ardex glared at a man fingering his wand “What? You never heard of Parseltongue before?” he snarled at the man causing him to move away from them both.

He turned back to Harper to find him talking to the most dangerous snake in the store. He snorted at his husband’s ability to find danger.

 _“Hey Mate”_ Harper hissed at him _“This beauty says he likes you”_.

Ardex smiled at Harper’s translation of his name and stepped over to look at the snake.

A long thing the length of his arm, the silver snake had amber eyes with jagged almost lightning patterns down his back.

 _“His pattern looks like lightning”_ Harper pointed out _“It’s like the two of you were destined to be best friends”_.

Ardex smirked as he made eye contact with the snake.

 _“You are definitely a beauty”_ he crooned to the snake who preened at the complement.

 _“It is a treat to meet two speakers here”_ the snake hissed at him _“Especially two mated speakers”_.

Ardex smiled fondly at Harper before looking back to the snake _“You are too beautiful to leave in this store”_ he hissed _“Would you like to come with us?”_

The snake started writhing in excitement, hissing noisily attracted the attention of a store clerk.

“Ah yes, be careful with this one” he said staring at the snake in awe “My father claims that this snake was born to be a familiar with its unusual colouring” he paused looking at Ardex carefully “You don’t happen to like lightning do you?” he asked.

Ardex smirked but Harper spoke first “Like lightning?” he snorted “Dex has a lightning fetish or something”.

Ardex glared at Harper before turning back to the clerk “I’ll take him” he said.

The clerk beamed at him “I’ll go get the handling gear then” he chirped he was about to turn away when he saw Ardex reach for the tank’s lid.

His eyes widened as he watched Ardex reach in and gently lift out the snake.

He let out a soft whimper as the snake coiled lightly around Ardex’s neck.

“Uh-h-h-h Ummm, follow me” the clerk stuttered as he led them to the back of the store.

Ardex smirked as he followed him.

“If you wait here I’ll get my father” the clerk said before fleeing into the back of the shop.

 _“The one who smelled of fear was correct, I was born to be a familiar. Shall we bond?”_ the snake hissed into Ardex’s ear.

Ardex nodded and lifted his arm showing the snake his wrist _“I would be honoured to bond with you beautiful”_ he hissed back.

The snake darted forward and pierced his skin drawing blood, his tongue flicked out and licked up a droplet of it before shuddering and beginning to glow.

 _“I am the one to be honoured”_ the snake hissed _“You are a powerful speaker”_ he said approvingly as the glow faded.

Ardex nodded and smiled at the snake whose head was looking at him in front of his face.

 _“What is your name beautiful one?”_ he asked politely.

 _“I am called Caine Master”_ Caine replied.

Ardex narrowed his eyes and shook his head _“Please do not call me Master, I want to be your friend”._

Caine looked shocked before he slowly bowed his head and curled around Ardex’s neck again.

“You will take good care of that snake then, I can tell” a voice said.

Ardex looked up to see an older man standing next to the clerk, he nodded slowly “I would take care of anything” he corrected as Harper came to stand beside him “Besides I have practice looking after my mate” he added.

“Mate?” Harper asked with an eyebrow raised “This is English, not Parseltongue” he pointed out.

“You speak Parseltongue?” the old man asked shocked before he smiled “I feel better about allowing such a beautiful snake leave with you now” he admitted.

Harper snorted “Parseltongue is no big deal” he said “Especially not for Lord Slytherin.”

Ardex just smirked and bowed slightly _“Doesn’t explain you now does it my Mate?”_ he hissed.

Harper’s eyebrows rose _“I take back what I said, I like the sound of Mate”_ he hissed back

The old man’s eyebrow raised as he looked between the two “Creature Inheritance?” he asked quietly.

Ardex shook his head smirking “None” he answered “Like Harper said, Lord Slytherin” he explained lifting his hand and willing his Slytherin ring to appear.

The old man smiled as he gestured to his son who scurried off “I will give you a discount on that snake because he formed a familiar bond with you” he said graciously.

As they paid for the supplies Harper summoned Marret to take the gear back to the tower while they finished shopping.

“I do hope you will bring your familiar back one day, I like to see how they have grown” the old man said.

Harper nodded at the man “I’ll make sure he brings him in, I think it will be harder to keep them apart.” He joked.

The two of them smiled as the man laughed and left the store to continue shopping.

“I want to go to Flourish and Bott’s to pick up a new book by the way” Harper was saying as they left the store.

They both paused and looked around.

“I’m sorry, but can we help you?” Ardex asked the Aurors pointing their wands at them.

“You’re under arrest for using Dark Magic” James declared.

Ardex and Harper blinked in confusion “What Dark Magic?” Harper finally asked.

James sneered at them “Don’t act like you don’t know what Dark Magic I’m referring to” he said.

Ardex and Harper just shrugged “We’re not acting, we don’t actually know what you are referring to” Ardex said “I haven’t drawn my wand since we left the tower”.

James glared at him then his eyes widened as Caine lifted his head to look at the disturbance.

 _“Angry man smells of stupidity”_ Caine hissed causing Ardex and Harper to laugh.

 _“I know what you mean, this is the third time he’s pointed his wand at us and both times before now he’s ended up humiliating himself”_ Ardex hissed to him.

“There!” James snarled “That Dark Magic!”

Harper raised his eyebrows “Speaking Parseltongue is not Dark Magic” he argued.

Ardex smirked at Harper “He’s accusing the Lord of Slytherin of being able to speak Parseltongue, he’s a right genius he is” he pointed out.

 **“Diffindo”** cried James pointing at Caine.

 **“Stantholos”** intoned Ardex with his wand suddenly in his hand, the purple dome coming up to surround Harper and Ardex.

“Go ahead” Ardex snarled his wand pointing at James “Try to kill my familiar one more time, or even better try attack Lord Slytherin one more time” he taunted “I will so enjoy killing you” he added.

James snarled and pointed his wand at them again “I said you are under arrest!”

Ardex raised his eyebrows “Oh then by all means, escort us to the Ministry” he said “We were intending of going there anyway”.

“You will surrender your wands and be ready to be searched” James declared smirking.

Harper laughed “I don’t think so” he said “We both know the Ministry laws”.

Ardex nodded “We will go with you to the Ministry, but you have no right to arrest us” he added smirking.

James glared at them both but didn’t argue.

 _“It seems the angry stupid man has finally learned”_ Ardex hissed grinning as the Aurors looked uncomfortable at the sound.

 _“Don’t be an idiot”_ Harper hissed snorting _“He just noticed the reporters over there”_ he added gesturing towards the two reporters taking pictures.

Ardex chuckled _“Does he know he’s taking us exactly where we need to be?”_ he asked.

 _“Of course not”_ Harper hissed _“Good he’s calling Dumbledore”_ he said watching James grip a Phoenix pendant around his neck.

The smirk on the teen’s faces caused the watcher Aurors to shiver.

 _“Cry ‘Havoc’ and let loose the dogs of war”_ Ardex hissed evilly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

7/26

Not even halfway there yet :P


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

_“Parseltongue”_

Original text:

**Agent Summers – Alright, here is the small dialogue requested by my Beta!**

**Ardex – You shouldn’t be encouraging her like this.**

**Agent Summers – Oh hush Dexi, Amelia’s kind of cute when she’s all high on sugar.**

**Harper – SUGAR?**

**Ardex – You just had to give Harper a sugar addiction didn’t you?**

**Agent Summers - *Smirks* It will make Harper running around Hogwarts with a lightsaber even funnier.**

**Ardex - *Grin* As long as I get to use my Taser spell on someone.**

**Amelia – Taser? Where?**

**Ardex - *Evil Smirk***

**Amelia - *Gulps and grabs Dex’s wand yelling TAZARO***

**Ardex - *Twitches on the floor drooling.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“I’m truly sorry for this Lord Gryffindor, Slytherin. I will be having very strong words with Auror Potter about allowing personal issues to get in front of his duty as an Auror” Madam Bones said firmly.

“I’m sorry Madam Bones, but I can’t accept that” Harper said sadly “This marks the fifth time that Auror Potter has attacked us”.

“I’m sorry, the fifth time?” Madam Bones said sharply.

Harper nodded “Attack not necessarily meaning physical Madam Bones” he said “He has made two attempts to slander our names and ruin us through the Daily Prophet; He attacked Ardex and I the week before the tournament; he broke the rules in an attempt to kill me during the tournament; and now he’s casting a cutting charm at Ardex’s neck in broad day-light during an illegal arrest”.

He smiled softly as the shock on Madam Bones’ face grew as she turned to glare at James.

“I must insist that he gets suspended and demoted at the least or we will just have to sue the Ministry. Something well within our rights, and our power I assure you” Harper continued.

“I’m afraid I’m going to need your memories as evidence before I can do such a thing” Madam Bones said sharply still glaring at James.

Harper and Ardex smiled and nodded at her.

Taking out the memories didn’t take long and soon the two teens were smiling and bowing slightly to Madam Bones as they left her office.

“Ah Mr. Potter!” Fudge said as he saw them “What a pleasant surprise running into you here”.

Harper and Ardex exchanged glances before they smiled at him.

“Minister Fudge” Harper said bowing slightly again “I’m afraid I must correct you, I’m actually Harper Lyccus now that I’ve formally been married to Dex” he corrected smoothly.

Fudge’s eyes widened briefly before he smiled broadly “Oh my congratulations. Would you be averse to finishing this conversation in my office?” He asked subtly looking at all the people watching them.

“Of course not Minister, in fact we were just about to come looking for you ourselves” Harper admitted.

Fudge smiled at them as he led them through the Ministry pointing out various offices and important people.

He quickly ushered them into his office and collapsed into his seat.

“Forgive the lack of pleasantries Minister” Harper suddenly said coldly no longer smiling.

Fudge paled as he watched the two draw their wands and raise them.

“I’m afraid there are some things that just must be said” Ardex added pointing his wand at Fudge.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A smirk flicked over Ardex’s face as Dumbledore swept into the Minister’s office.

“Ah, Harry my boy, what a pleasant surprise” he said as he spotted Harper sitting in a chair opposite the Minister.

“Lord Gryffindor” Harper corrected him coldly.

Dumbledore ignored Harper’s words as he kept speaking “I must say I was shocked when I saw your owl appear at my window on Monday, I am pleased that you find your education an important thing, after all so many people today don’t understand the importance of a good education”.

Harper nodded to him “Most definitely, that is why I must admit I am confused as to why you would deny someone that right” he questioned innocently.

“Albus wouldn’t do that” Fudge denied.

“The Minister is correct when he says that” Dumbledore said softly “I would never deny a child their right to an education”.

Harper smiled and nodded again “Then can I assume that Ardex will be receiving his acceptance letter soon?” he asked Dumbledore.

Ardex almost laughed at the sudden realization in Dumbledore’s eyes as he realised he had been played.

“I never received a letter from your friend I’m afraid, he has never applied to Hogwarts” Dumbledore claimed.

“Strange” Ardex mused “I sent it, and it was opened by you”.

Dumbledore shook his head gently “I’m afraid I never received your acceptance letter, and besides, our classes were filled by Harper’s place so you wouldn’t be able to come” he said sadly.

Harper gave a sad sigh “I was afraid of that” he said sadly “I’m sorry then Headmaster but I must remove my application, I simply can’t go without Ardex” he apologized.

Dumbledore’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped for a moment before he regained his grandfatherly mask.

“Now now Harry my boy, there is no need to make such drastic measures, maybe your friend can get accepted next year” Dumbledore chided him.

Harper shook his head resignedly “Oh but I can’t leave Ardex behind” he claimed “Ardex would die without his mate around”

Dumbledore couldn’t hold his shock this time as he spun around and looked into Ardex’s gold flecked amber eyes.

“I am most sorry to say Harry that werewolves aren’t allowed at Hogwarts” he apologized sadly.

“Remus Lupin was, he was even allowed to teach” Ardex pointed out.

“And besides” Harper said “Lycans aren’t werewolves”.

“Lycans?” asked Dumbledore.

Harper smiled as he nodded “Lycans are related to werewolves, the werewolf virus in fact comes from the Lycans after a Witch cursed a Lycan because he found his mate in her sister when she herself was in love with him, the Lycan killed his mate as he transformed slowly and painfully as he thrashed, and when he realised his transformation had caused her death his mind broke because he killed his mate.” he explained “Lycans are one with their wolf, not insane at all; They also can change at any time; And their bite is most certainly not contagious”.

Dumbledore blinked as his mind raced.

“And the proof that Arpex is a Lycan and not a werewolf?” Dumbledore asked slowly.

Harper just smiled and looked behind him making Dumbledore turn around.

A huge Blonde wolf was standing before him, it’s gold and amber eyes staring into his.

“Albus will find room for Ardex, don’t worry Harper” Fudge said firmly, looking at Dumbledore “There will be no avoidable deaths because of something so trivial”.

Dumbledore sighed “I’m sure we can arrange something” he agreed.

He turned to see Ardex removing a snake from his chair and sitting back down as the snake recoiled around his neck.

“Snakes are not allowed at Hogwarts” Dumbledore added hiding his smirk at his small victory.

“Familiars are though” Harper said dismissively making Dumbledore give a mental snarl.

“Ardex and I will leave you Minister Fudge” Harper announced as he stood from his chair “I’m sure you and Dumbledore have a lot to tale about”.

“Now Harry, that isn’t necessary, I would love to talk to you some more” argued Dumbledore.

Harper forced a smile onto his face “Then perhaps you should owl us with a time and date” he offered.

“I have been” Dumbledore said “But all my owls return unopened”.

Harper smiled “That’s because all letters with things like Tracking Charms and Portkeys in them get repelled before they can get to us” he told him hiding his smirk.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ardex laughed as Harper threw himself onto the couch sulking.

“I hate acting like I’m in charge” Harper pouted as he watched Ardex wave his hand in front of his eyes removing the golden flecks from his eyes. “I don’t believe that Dumbledore didn’t notice the glamours over your eyes” he added.

Ardex shrugged as he allowed Caine to slither off his arm and start exploring before he approached Harper on the couch “I don’t believe that he can’t tell a Lycan and a normal wolf apart” he said with a snort.

“I still think your animagus form is gorgeous” Harper admitted as Ardex fell to his knees between Harper’s spread legs.

“And so is yours” Ardex replied “A sleek black Tiger is so you” he said “Especially in the bedroom” he added smirking.

Harper rolled his eyes and smacked Ardex around the back of the head “At least he only argued twice” he said “I want Dumbledore to forget about the whole Lord Slytherin thing as soon as possible”.

Ardex smiled softly “You were right though, I would die without you” he said looking into Harper’s eyes.

Harper snorted “I would die first” he claimed.

Ardex’s smile turned into a wolfish grin as he began to lightly rub Harper’s thighs from his seat in-between them.

Harper’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling and he spread his legs further allowing Ardex more room to slip forward.

“I think I need to remind you who the Alpha is” Ardex growled at Harper making him shiver. “Can’t let your public speaking go to your head can we?”

Harper smirked, his eyes still shut “It depends what head doesn’t it?” he purred.

He whimpered as Ardex stood and stepped back and broke contact “Please” he whined shuffling down the couch closer to Ardex.

Ardex just stepped back again his eyebrow raised.

Ardex’s wolfish grin came back as he folding his arms “Run” he growled.

Harper shivered again before he leapt from the couch and shifted into his animagus form mid-step and sprinted out of the sitting room and into the hallway.

Ardex just watched him run through the hallway and through the backdoor running into the forest behind the Tower.

Ardex shifted into his wolf form and followed Harper’s trail out the door and into the forest, knowing that his fun wouldn’t be interrupted inside the Fidelius hidden forest.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ardex is NOT a Lycan. I hope that was made obvious in the previous paragraph but just in case it wasn’t he’s NOT a Lycan.**

8/26


	9. Chapter 9

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

_“Parseltongue”_

**As a side note, Umbridge will be at Hogwarts this year. Following the canon idea of Tournament – Voldemort – Cover up – Umbridge.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“Dumbledore has ignored your acceptance letter again” Harper said as he watched Ardex work.

Ardex didn’t respond as he finished carving a rune cluster onto the padlock.

Finally he leaned back and sighed.

“Of course he has” Ardex pointed out “He doesn’t want you near me, you’re more vulnerable without me there, for someone whose actually watching it’s easy to see I’m your rock”.

Harper grimaced “Yeah I hate that” he said softly “But anyway, how are we going to get your supplies? We’ve got my list but not yours” he asked.

Ardex slowly stopped investigating the runes he had carved and slowly turned to look at Harper in disbelief.

“And what classes do I have Harper?” he asked casually.

Harper hesitated for a moment “Same as mine” he remembered.

Ardex smirked and waited.

Harper blinked at him in confusion.

Ardex twisted his body to face Harper and rested his chin on his fist.

Harper shifted uncomfortably.

Ardex blinked.

Harper groaned and blushed “I hate you” he muttered.

“No you don’t” Ardex denied with a grin.

Harper glared at him “You could have just said so” he pointed out.

Ardex nodded “But waiting for you to realise that same classes means same supplies was much more fun”.

Harper glared at him again and opened his mouth to speak when they both felt someone approach the wards.

Exchanging a glance at the distress signal the wards sent the teens ran from the room and down the stairs.

“Mistress Lily is under attack!” Marret said nervously as they entered the entrance hall.

The boys didn’t stop just shifted into their animagus forms and sprinted out the door.

They ran down to the beginning of the path the scene becoming clearer and clearer the closer they got.

Lily was bravely duelling James to a standstill just outside the tower wards.

As the boys neared the duel they saw James reach up to his pendant and grasp it.

Realising what it meant the boys ran faster.

Dumbledore apparated in just before the boys stepped out of the wards.

Dumbledore’s eyes widened as he saw the wolf and the tiger shift into Ardex and Harper drawing their wands.

Ardex’s single stunner took down James while Harper pointed his wand at Dumbledore.

Ardex hurried to Lily reached out snapping off her Phoenix pendant before shoving her through the wards.

Lily watched as Ardex ran back to Harper who was duelling Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smirked as he pressed his advantage on Harper not noticing Ardex until it was almost too late.

Dumbledore found himself hastily retreating under the combined wands of Harper and Ardex as the two almost turned deadly when together.

He mentally swore to keep them apart as he cast a final spell and apparated away.

Lily watched the two teens cast a quick series of spells before turning back and rushing towards her.

Their words were mumbled as they reached her as she fell backwards into the darkness.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“OId Mistress Lily is awake now” Marret said softly.

Ardex looked over at her and nodded silently before looking back down to Harper.

He slowly slipped out from under Harper and slipped on some pyjamas pants before silently creeping from the room.

Reaching the guest room they had put Lily in he knocked softly on the door.

“Come in” he heard the quiet call and slipped into the room.

He looked over and saw Lily was curled up into a ball her red hair sprayed out across her black pillow, the red around her eyes only enhanced her green eyes.

Harper’s eyes Ardex thought absently.

He padded across the room on bare feet and slowly sat down on the side of the bed.

Ardex sat there watching Lily as tears streamed down her face.

“He” he heard her gasp out “He cursed me”.

Ardex turned to face her fully “James attacked you?” he asked her softly making Lily nod rapidly.

“Our scans indicated mental blunt force trauma, was it Dumbledore?” Ardex asked slowly his fists clenched.

Lily gasped out a breath and continued sobbing quietly.

Ardex saw her head jerk and took that as a yes.

He moved over and wrapped his arms around her slowly, giving her time to pull away.

“Tell me what happened” Ardex pushed her.

Lily shook her head quickly burying her face in his shoulder.

“What happened?” Ardex repeated “What did he say and do to you?”

Lily trembled pushing her face against his bare shoulder even more.

“Lily” Ardex said.

“He attacked me!” Lily screeched.

She threw herself from Ardex’s arms and off the bed.

“That son of a bitch tried held me down and allowed Dumbledore to violate my mind!” she screamed as she started pacing the room throwing whatever she could get her hands on.

Ardex winced at her high notes and was thankful he had mastered wandless silencing charms.

“The only reason I was still there was because I thought that Dumbledore was actually Light!” she yelled before turning to point her finger at Ardex in accusation “You! You’re not Light are you?” she cried.

Ardex decided to be honest and shook his head “My Magic has a dark affiliation” he admitted.

“And yet you are Good?” she pressed “You don’t have to be Light to be Good do you?”

Ardex shook his head “Harper and I are the same” he said standing “Our Wizarding cores are Dark, and our Wiccan cores are Light”.

“And what is Dark Magic really?” Lily asked in a whisper.

Ardex smirked “Dark Magic is the opposite of Light Magic. Where Light Magic is Order, Dark Magic is Chaos. Light Magic requires you to control your will, your emotions. Dark Magic is the opposite, you need you need to channel your will and your emotions” he said.

“Dumbledore?” She asked.

Ardex shrugged “He’s a Light wizard” he raised his hand when Lily opened her mouth “He’s a Light wizard, but he’s no longer a Good one.”

Lily nodded at him slowly “Alright” she said slowly “I think, I think I need to sleep”.

Ardex nodded and watched her head back to the bed “When you wake up call for Marret to guide you around the house” he instructed “I think after breakfast you might love to visit the library”.

Lily nodded again as she slid into the bed.

Ardex lowered the silencing charm and opened the door.

He paused in the doorway and looked over to Lily.

“Lily” he said slowly, waiting for her to turn to look at him “I won’t lie. I don’t like you” he told her “But Harper loves you, and I would go to the ends of the world for him. I’m willing to give this a chance if you are”.

With that Ardex waved his hand plunging the room into darkness and left the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“Where did you go last night?”

Ardex looked up at Harper from where he was eating.

“Lily woke” he answered simply before returning to his food.

He saw Harper frown as he skimmed the Daily Prophet “And?” he pressed.

Ardex sighed “I went to see if she was alright, she wasn’t. I helped her understand something and then left.” He said.

Silence met his answer making him look up at a frowning Harper.

“What do you mean?” Harper said softly.

Ardex lowered his fork and made eye contact with Harper “I got her to tell me what happened, but half-way through she went on a tangent and we spoke of other things” he admitted.

“Other things like?” Harper questioned.

Ardex exhaled slowly “I think that this is something we need to let her come to terms with in her own time, she will say something when she has decided on her choice” he replied.

Harper studied his face before smiling softly.

“Alright” he said “I can understand that”.

Ardex smiled at him and stood pushing away his empty plate.

Walking over to Harper he gave him a quick kiss “Don’t forget, with a house guest certain activities will need to be guarded closely” he reminded him.

Harper pouted as he kissed Ardex back “Think we could send Lily shopping?” he joked.

Ardex smirked at him “I think we should send you shopping so I can bond with my mother-in-law” he corrected earning a glare from Harper.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“I thought I could have it all” Lily’s voice tore Ardex from his work.

He looked over at her and gestured for her to take a seat.

Lily walked over and sat down slowly “I thought that I could have Harper come home and we could be a big happy family again” she admitted.

“When I found out that Harper is the Boy-Who-Lived I felt so guilty about what I had done to him” she continued “I already hated myself for it, and I hated myself even more whenever I compared Charles to Harper”.

She sighed and locked eyes with Ardex “He kept losing, I felt so bad because Charles was nothing like Harper. Harper had always been bright, watching him now proves that. I refused to choose one over the other like my mind had been doing since Harper left”.

Ardex put his pen down and waited patiently for her to continue.

“I loved James, I loved Charles. But they weren’t Harper. Charles is too much like his father, while Harper was always more like me” she said softly her eyes locked onto Ardex’s still.

“I couldn’t choose” she admitted “If I made myself chose I would have been here in minutes. There wasn’t a choice about it, Harper is exactly what I wanted in a son, and for him to refuse to abide by my ideals of a perfect family made me angry”

Lily studied Ardex’s face “I screwed up again, and now I’ve made my choice but I don’t know if Harper will forgive me”.

Lily stood slowly “What we spoke about last night, I’m not a Light witch” she admitted “Dark magic has always come naturally to me, but I want to be a Good witch. Dumbledore is expecting me to drop my morals for his, and I can’t do that”.

“I can tell you about our goals, our morals”.

Lily jumped looking behind her to see Harper standing there.

“If you don’t agree with our morals you can either stay neutral in this war or only do what you feel comfortable doing” Harper continued.

“War?” Lily asked softly.

Ardex nodded drawing her attention back to him “Dumbledore will claim it’s a war between the Light and the Dark, but it’s a personal squabble between Dumbledore and Riddle, that they are bringing everyone else into”.

Lily turned back to Harper “And if I want to learn?” she asked quietly.

Harper smiled at her “Then we’ll teach you want you want to know”

Lily’s eyes narrowed “In exchange for?” she questioned him.

Harper’s smiled disappeared “Loyalty” he answered softly “Either you work for us or you stay out of this war”.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

9/26


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

_“Parseltongue”_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“Harper? What is that?” Ardex asked staring at his partner.

Harper looked over at him before looking down at his lap “Oh, my familiar” he replied.

Ardex blinked and folded into the arm chair opposite Harper.

“And why is it here?” he asked slowly.

Harper sent him a confused look before lightly patting the small animal “It’s my familiar? Where else would it be?” he asked.

Ardex blinked at him again “It’s a Kitsune” he pointed out.

Harper raised his eyebrow at him “You don’t say” he drawled sarcastically.

Ardex looked at the small magical fox curled up on Harper’s lap “I don’t like it” he declared.

Harper glared at him “She” he said stressing out the pronoun “Is called Jessica, and I don’t care if you don’t like her”.

“Where did it come from?” Ardex asked “She. Where did she come from?” he corrected as Harper glared at him again.

Harper shrugged one shoulder “I performed the ritual this morning” he said in explanation.

Ardex eyed the small black fox warily “They are rather mischievous though, they cause a lot of trouble” he warned causing Harper to snort.

“Oh yes” Harper said sarcastically “Because you and Caine didn’t set a horde of killer rabbits free in the Ministry before we left last week”.

Ardex shrugged “It was Caine’s idea” he claimed as Caine sniggered from his perch around Ardex’s neck.

Harper snorted “Because Caine has seen Monty Python” he pointed out.

Ardex nodded “He has actually” he said smugly “He loves it as much as I do”

“Go away before I castrate you both” Harper deadpanned “People like you should never be allowed to have kids or you’ll corrupt them all”.

Ardex pouted at Harper trying to change his mind.

“Go work on a new spell or something” Harper told him.

Ardex turned his puppy dog eyes on Harper.

Harper looked at him “If you wanted to do something for me you could make a spell” he offered making Ardex’s face light up.

Ardex sprung to his feet making Caine hiss angrily as he ran out of the room excitedly.

“What’s up with him?” Lily asked from the window seat.

Harper chuckled “If you would believe it, the all mighty Ardex was jealous I was paying someone else attention” he answered making Lily’s jaw drop.

“He was jealous of Jessica? Why?” She asked confused.

Harper shrugged “He’s been clingy all day, and Jess was on my lap and he wasn’t” he told her “He gets like that randomly, he’ll just spend the day following me around and craving my attention”.

Lily giggled at the thought “Maybe it’s just part of his wolfish instincts?” she inquired making Harper shrug again.

“I don’t actually know” he admitted “I usually don’t mind it for the first part of the day and then I send him off to work for me. Its manipulation and its cruel, but he gets really annoying quickly”.

Lily laughed at that “So that explains where he’s been all day then” she noted.

Harper nodded “I needed to get up early to cast a familiar finding spell, and he wouldn’t leave me alone so I sent him off to finish carving the runes on the new cauldrons” he explained.

Lily cast a glance at the black fox on his lap tilting her head “Aren’t Kitsune dark creatures?” she asked.

Shaking his head Harper corrected her “They are actually light creatures, but they are major pranksters so people think they are dark”.

Lily smirked “Because what this house needs is another prankster” she pointed out “You are definitely the son of a Marauder”.

Harper smirked back at her before his face fell.

“Dex likes loud explosive spells” he said slowly.

Lily looked up and paled, knowing exactly how explosive Ardex can get in just one week.

Harper snatched Jess from his lap and sprinted out of the room holding her to his chest with Lily right behind him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“So how does Dex know what’s going to happen again?” Lily asked as she watched Ardex pulling out a memory.

“He’s dual-cored as well” Harper explained “He has a core for Wizarding magic and for Wiccan magic. My Beaming ability is Wiccan and Dex can has a teleportation ability called Shredding”.

Lily nodded having seen Ardex teleport around before.

“One of his powers from birth is the power of Premonition, to see the future” Harper continued “You’ve seen him have visions before actually, when he froze and then summoned you away from the cauldron yesterday. He saw it happen and acted on it”.

Lily recalled seeing Ardex stiffen before he spun and pulled her away.

“And this?” she asked.

Harper and Lily stepped forward at Ardex’s gestured “He pulls the memory of the premonition so it can be watched by others” he told her before dipping his face into the pensieve and being sucked into the memory.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“Now” Harper whispered as he recognised the current moment from Ardex’s vision that morning.

Ardex nodded without looking up from his book while Lily looked confused.

“LILY!” a voice shouted making Lily jump.

Harper watched as James stormed into Florean’s parlour.

He and Ardex slowly drew their wands but kept them hidden in their hands.

“What do you want James?” Lily asked him coldly.

James stepped forward and grabbed her arm “I want you to come home! You have no right to run off like this” he yelled at her.

Harper watched as Lily slowly stood and yanked her arm from James’ grip.

“This should be fun” he muttered to Ardex who smirked.

“From what I’ve heard of your mother’s temper definitely” he replied.

“HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?” Lily screeched making everyone cover their ears “You attack me then you expect me to come home like a good little wife?”

James didn’t see the dangerous look on Lily’s face and argued back.

“You’re my wife! If I allow the Headmaster to force his way into your mind then he’s allowed! I’m Lord Potter remember!” he yelled.

Harper, Ardex, and the entire store winced at that.

Lily’s eyes narrowed as her wand shot up and pressed against his throat “Then it’s a good thing that I’m divorcing your stupid arse!” she snarled making James’ eyes widen.

“You can’t do that!” he cried.

Lily smirked “The paperwork is on the table right now, and when we are finished our ice-creams we are going to Gringotts to get it filed” she explained “Get used to living without me James, it’s going to become permanent real soon”.

James’ began to panic and drew his wand **“Incendio”** he yelled pointing his wand at the table.

Harper’s hand shot out as he caught the fireball that flew from James’ wand. Harper focussed and the fireball disappeared in his hand, “I love Pyrokinesis” he mumbled to himself before glaring at James “Don’t do that again Potter” he warned him.

“This is all your fault!” James’ snarled as he noticed Harper sitting there, his wand rose to aim at Harper instead, he opened his mouth to cast a spell when a bolt of electricity arced into his chest throwing him into the wall.

Lily smirked as she blew on the end of her smoking wand, turning to Ardex she winked at him “And that’s what I meant when I said that medical spells can be useful in duels” she said.

Ardex just blinked at her “You used my heart re-started charm to knock him out” he stating before he looked over at a twitching James, he smirked before tilting his head back and laughing loudly.

Lily sat back down at her chair and pulled her ice cream back towards her and eating a mouthful as she muttered “Stupid bastard getting between me and chocolate, think he would learn after 18 years of marriage”.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

10/26


	11. Chapter 11

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

_“Parseltongue”_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ardex looked at the long red train with unveiled disgust.

“Why do we have to get on that thing again Love?” he asked slowly.

Harper snorted “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of the train” he teased.

Ardex glared at Harper and Lily as they laughed at him.

“I’m allowed to be afraid of trains. Look at where trains have got me” Ardex snapped.

Ardex’s comment sobered Harper up immediately with Lily quietening because of the sudden morbid and dark aura Ardex had.

“I lost my entire family on a train like this Harper, I’ll not let one claim you too” Ardex growled.

Harper just smiled fondly at him “No train could keep us apart” he reminded “And no train will conquer us”.

Ardex glared at him “Bloody cheesy bastard” he muttered as he stalked towards the train.

Harper looked after him with concern before turning to Lily “I better go after him, he’ll probably try blow it up somehow with his mood” he said.

Lily smiled sadly at him “Of course” she agreed “And remind him I expect owls from BOTH of my sons”.

Harper rolled his eyes “I don’t know why he refuses to acknowledge you like that, I can understand not wanting to replace his mom, but he’s being weird about it” he admitted.

With a final smile Harper quickly turned and jumped about the train and began looking for Ardex.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hermione Jean Granger quickly walked toward her usual compartment near the end of the train.

Letting out a sigh as she reached it without running into any bullies she pulled it open and slipped inside quickly.

She froze when she saw two boys already inside it.

“Oh hello” she said weakly, unsure whether she should leave or not.

“Hello” the black haired teen replied while the curly haired blonde merely grunted at her.

Hermione hesitated still, not sure if she should ask first or just sit.

“Are you going to sit down or do you prefer to stand there like a deer in the highlights?” the black haired boy asked her amusement evident in his voice.

Hermione sniffed and tossed her extremely frizzy hair back “I was waiting for you to introduce yourselves and offer me a seat. Like gentlemen” she said coldly making it up as she went along.

“I am Harper Lyccus” the black haired boy said “And this is Ardex Lyccus” he introduced.

“And I sincerely doubt that you were waiting for us to offer you a seat” Harper continued “You seemed happy enough staring at us like we were rabid wolves or something”.

Hermione blushed before sitting down “I was unsure if you wanted privacy and was giving you the chance to ask me to leave” she admitted.

Harper grinned at her “We are new to Hogwarts, so we would love to make a new friend” he told her ignoring Ardex’s snort of disagreement.

Hermione cast a glance at Ardex slowly “Oh ignore him, he’s not feeling well” Harper explained.

Ardex glared at him causing shivers to run down Hermione’s spine “Actually I’m fine, I lost my parents on a train and it took a while to get past the memories” he corrected.

“Are you adopted then?” Hermione blurted out “Because you look really different and you only said my parents not ours?”

She clapped her hands over her mouth instantly as she realised what she just asked, she opened her mouth to apologize to be cut off.

“We’re not brothers” Ardex said bluntly.

Hermione frowned slowly “What are you then? You share the same last name” she asked.

“Oh” Harper said smiling “We’re actually” his sentence was cut off by the compartment door slamming open.

“Brace yourself Hermione” a tall dark haired boy said as he ran into the compartment closing the door quickly “Potter and the Weasel are coming”.

He spun around and saw Harper and Ardex sitting there and froze.

“Oh” He said slowly “I’m not going to apologize” he said stubbornly lifting his chin “Charles Potter is a pathetic bully with no skill of his own” he declared.

His jaw dropped when Harper and Ardex nodded “Oh we definitely agree there” Harper said happily.

Hermione almost giggled when she heard Ardex mutter “I’m going to start hexing people if they keep barging in here”.

“Oh, well then, I’m Neville Longbottom” Neville introduced himself.

Harper smiled and introduced themselves again.

“Is that a Kitsune?” Neville asked shocked as he saw Jessica’s head pop up from Harper’s other side.

Harper nodded giving Jessica’s ears a scratch “Yup, and that’s Caine” he said pointed beside Neville’s head.

Hermione and Neville both squealed when they saw the large silver snake staring at Neville, hanging down from the trunk rack at eye level.

Neville stumbled back and fell onto the seat next to Hermione just before the door slammed open again.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the bookworm and the squib” Charles Potter drawled as he stood in the doorway of the compartment.

Ardex growled lightly as Harper responded “And if it isn’t the Fraud and his Mustela sidekick”.

“You” Charles snarled as his hand dove to his wand.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Harper warned his and Ardex’s wands already pointing at them “After what I did to Daddy Dearest taking you down won’t even cause me to break a sweat”.

Charles paled slightly “What are you doing here?” he snapped.

Harper shrugged lowering his arm, but still keeping his wand trained on them.

“I decided to graduate from an actual school” he replied.

Charles eyes darted to Ardex and back “And your friend?”

Ardex snorted as he ran his hand through his curls before he lookwd at Charles.

“A werewolf can’t be without his mate for too long or he can die” Ardex said his amber and golden eyes locked onto Charles’ hazel ones.

Charles and Ron paled again and they exchanged glances.

“You’re lucky we have places to be half-breed” Charles snarled as he backed up.

“Mr. Potter! Detention!” a voice growled making the two troublemakers jump.

“Sorry sir” Charles sneered before he and Ron left the compartment.

A talk brown haired man stepped into the compartment slowly closing the door behind him.

His amber and gold eyes locked onto Ardex’s.

“You’re not a werewolf” he said simply.

Ardex smirked waving his hand over his eyes dispelling the illusion “But you are” Ardex pointed out.

The man nodded “Remus Lupin” he introduced himself as he sat down opposite Hermione and Neville “But you are a wolf” he noted.

Ardex nodded “Animagus” he admitted making Remus nod.

Remus turned to Harper “I do hope I can still call you Cub” he asked softly.

Harper stared at him for a moment “That depends Uncle Mooney” he said slowly “You can call me Cub if you explain why a baby wolf is a pup but a young werewolf is a cub”.

Remus stared at him before throwing his head back in laughter.

The two stood and embraced each other quickly.

“I’m surprised you still remember me let alone that” Remus said breathlessly.

“Before Harper left the last question he asked me was why a baby werewolf was a cub. I told him I would find out, but I must say I’m no closer to the answer” he explained to Hermione and Neville.

“How did you do that?” Hermione asked Ardex “Wandless magic isn’t even taught at Hogwarts”.

Ardex shrugged “Who said we went to Hogwarts?” he asked casually.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

11/26


	12. Chapter 12

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

_“Parseltongue”_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Around halfway through the trip to Hogwarts Ardex and Harper saw Hermione pull out a book to read.

“Crossed Wands: The Art of Duelling” Ardex read aloud “What do you think about it?” he asked her.

Hermione lit up at the chance to talk about a book.

“Oh I love it” she said happily “The writing is clear and easy; They say what they mean they don’t have hidden tips and they have sections to relate to everyone, such as the chapters towards Muggle-born or raised and the ones directed towards Purebloods, and yet the chapters aren’t only for muggle-born or purebloods a muggle-born could learn as much from the pureblood section as a pureblood could and vice versa.”

Ardex beamed at her “I agree with that part, what did you think of those little tips and tricks that are splayed through-out the book?” he asked.

Hermione beamed back “Oh I loved them” she declared “I must admit the idea of using the Lumos or Levitation charms in that manner would never had occurred to me”.

Ardex shot a smug grin at Harper who stuck his tongue out at him.

“What parts didn’t you like?” Harper asked curiously.

Hermione hesitated slightly “I think that this is a great book for a beginner, but it doesn’t even give a guide toward developing advanced duelling skills. This isn’t exactly a flaw in itself but a second book would have been great” she said slowly.

Ardex whooped while Harper pouted.

“I told you people would like the spell tips” he said proudly “And I also told you the book was rather basic”.

Harper rolled his eyes “We agreed it would be a book for beginners” he reminded him.

Ardex shrugged as he pulled his trunk from his pocket and un-shrunk it “I said there was nothing wrong with a final chapter which touched on several more advanced skills” he argued.

Harper sighed “Yes you did, I bow to your genius” he said sarcastically.

Ardex smirked “Dam straight you do” he bragged as he handed a book to Hermione.

“Here, this is the second book” he told her as she took it.

Hermione looked at him sharply “There isn’t a second book” she stated as she turned the book over to look at the cover “Crossed Wands: Dance of Duelling” she read aloud before her eyes widened.

She looked up and her eyes darted between the teens “Harper and Ardex L.” she finished reading “You wrote these books?” she said softly.

Harper nodded proudly “And that book isn’t being released for a few more weeks, so take care of it” he instructed her.

Hermione looked down at the book with awe before she clutched it to her chest “Thank you!” she blurted “Thank you so much!”

Harper shrugged at her “Ardex and I have the only copies” he told her “And Ardex just gave you his, so don’t let others take it from you”.

Hermione’s eyes widened before she held the book out to Ardex “I can’t take your book” she said “I’ll buy my own when the book comes out”.

Ardex chuckled at her “That’s not my copy” he said “That’s just one of the 5 extra books I have in my trunk to give away”.

Hermione’s eyes widened as she slowly brought the book back to her chest “Thank you” she said softly her eyes watering at the generous gift.

“What’s your best class?” Harper asked her curiously.

Neville snorted “Hermione is the smartest witch of our year, she’s good at everything” he told them.

Hermione blushed “I’m not that good” she muttered “But it’s Charms” she told them before turning on Neville and Remus “And why aren’t you two surprised about them writing these books?” she demanded.

Neville shrugged “I watched their tournament” he told her “I recognized them instantly”.

Remus nodded “Lily told me about their return almost instantly” he said “She mentioned they had written one and sent me a copy”.

Harper and Ardex nodded at that “Pay special attention to the sections on Charms then Hermione” Harper instructed her.

“I do hope you two will meet me for tea so we can catch up?” Remus asked hopefully.

Harper rolled his eyes as Ardex tugged him from his seat and swapped places so he could talk to Hermione.

“We will be there” Harper said with a smile “I’ve missed you Uncle Moony” he admitted.

Remus’ return smile was weak “I wish you never had to leave” he said softly “I just wish things happened differently”.

Harper shrugged “I’m happy with how my life is now” he told him “My life has changed for the better since I left”.

Remus gave a sad sigh as he watched Ardex and Hermione talk excitedly “And that is what hurts me the most” he admitted.

Harper rested his hand on Remus’ arm “I’m sorry I stopped contacting you Uncle Moony” he said quietly “I had to go underground, where I was it was a bad thing to be identified as a Wizard. As it was I got into enough trouble without having owls coming and going” he added sheepishly.

Remus sent him an alarmed look “You found them then?” he asked.

Harper was the one who sighed “Actually they found me” he corrected as he jutted his chin towards Ardex.

Remus frowned “What do you mean?” he asked confused.

Harper smiled softly as he watched Ardex, he pulled out his wand and made an intricate gesture between him and Remus pulling up a privacy field, “I had to steal to survive” he admitted “One day I was pickpocketing someone and they caught me. They grabbed my arm and wouldn’t let me go, next thing I knew the man just starts sobbing and lets me go, and Ardex comes out of no-where and just pulls me into an alleyway and tells me to leave his turf”.

Harper and Remus shared a laugh as they watched Ardex and Hermione draw Neville into their conversation.

“It wasn’t until two weeks later when I bumped into him. I helped him defeat my first demon, it had cornered him and he couldn’t fight back, his pathokinesis wasn’t that strong at the time and could only make people cry. He took me under his wing after that, and shortly after that things just evolved. Saviour, Teacher, Friend, Best friend, Crush, Boyfriend, Husband” Harper’s voice trailed off slowly as he spoke making Remus frown.

“I know the boyfriend part, I can smell him all over you, but Husband?” Remus questioned.

Harper shrugged “Soul mates” he explained simply causing Remus to nod.

Hermione gestured for them to lower the privacy field.

“We need to get changed” she informed Harper “We’re almost there”.

Harper nodded and joined the guys as they left Hermione to get changed, after swapping places they got changed themselves.

“You know” Ardex said as he sat down next to Harper “I think we should adopt”.

Harper coughed and started spluttering “What?” he choked out as Remus snickered.

Ardex looked at him innocently “I want a Hermione of my own” he told him as Hermione blushed.

Harper looked between Hermione and Ardex before he sighed “As long as she’s house trained” he said making Ardex beam and Hermione splutter.

Ardex transferred his smile to Hermione “Things are going to be interesting this year, Harper and I will be at the centre of it, if you want to back out now then you can, but our friends will be just as involved as us” he said.

Hermione looked between the two of them beaming “And Neville?” she asked.

Ardex blinked at her “I thought you were a package?” he asked confused making the two blush.

“Not yet” Hermione said smugly as she eyed Neville making his blush grow.

Ardex shrugged “Then he shall ride at your side” he declared making Hermione grin.

They felt the train slow down to a stop.

“Things are going to be very interesting this year at Hogwarts” Ardex declared dramatically as he looked at the inhabitants of the compartment “Stick with us and you will go places in life”.

The dramatic mood was broken when Harper muttered “Only place you’ll take us is a bloody asylum”.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

12/26


	13. Chapter 13

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

_“Parseltongue”_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Laughing at Ardex’s pout the four students headed towards one of the carriages while Remus ran on ahead.

“What are those ugly things?” Ardex whispered to Harper as he spotted the Thestrals.

“Thestrals, they aren’t hostile, relax” Harper muttered as they climbed into a carriage “And they aren’t ugly” he added smacking Ardex’s head.

Ardex shrugged before turning to Neville “So you are both Gryffindors?” he asked them looking at the red and gold ties and trims to their robes.

As they nodded he grinned “I hope you don’t mind spending time around a Slytherin then” he said “Harper here will be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw but I’m definitely a Slytherin”.

Hermione frowned “I asked the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor though” she pointed out “It wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, so if you just ask it might let you go to Gryffindor too”.

Harper and Ardex smirked “Oh no” Ardex argued “I have to go into Slytherin and Harper has to go into either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw”.

Harper nodded “You’ll see why soon” he explained as he looked out the window at the castle.

Hermione shrugged “As long as you’re not a blood purist I don’t care” she admitted making Ardex glare at her.

“You’re a Muggle-born?” he spat at her making her bristle at him.

“Yes I am” she snapped coldly.

Ardex’s glare suddenly became a grin “That explains your competence then” he pointed out making her blink in confusion.

“My, wait what?” she asked confused.

Ardex shrugged “I don’t care about blood, only magic” he informed her “But over the last century Muggle-borns and Half-bloods are becoming more powerful than Pure-bloods” he explained.

Harper smirked “I blame the incest” he said.

Ardex rolled his eyes before looking between Hermione and Neville “What I’m saying, is that I don’t care if you’re a muggle-born or a pure-blood. I care about magic, and if you stick with us you will learn a lot of magic” he explained.

Neville blinked at him “Like that purple shield that blocked the Killing Curse?” he asked curiously.

“What!” shrieked Hermione “It’s impossible to block the Killing Curse” she cried while Harper nodded.

“Like the purple shield that blocked the Killing Curse” Harper agreed before pausing “Actually probably not the purple shield that blocked the Killing Curse” he corrected “We aren’t just giving that one away willy nilly without being sure of your loyalties first”.

“Excuse me” interrupted Hermione “But you can’t block the Unforgivables” she reminded them.

Neville shook his head “No, we can’t block them. These two have a spell that can” he told her making her stare at them.

“You have to tell people!” she exclaimed “You can’t keep such a spell to yourself during a war!”

Harper and Ardex’s faces cut off, going blank making Hermione and Neville wince.

“I made that spell” Ardex said coldly “I think I should be able to do with it as I want”.

Hermione shook her head “It doesn’t matter!” she argued “People will die without that spell!”

Harper shrugged “If we give out that spell people will die anyway” he argued back “If we control who has the spell we stop the Death Eaters from getting it”.

Ardex nodded “Besides, they wouldn’t be able to use it anyway” he pointed out “It’s tied to the Lyccus family magicks, even if you could use it you lack the special requirements to make it as powerful as you would need it to block the Killing Curse”.

Hermione blinked at him as her mind processed the new information “So you two have some form of special power that allows you to use a shield to block the Killing Curse?” she questioned.

Harper shook his head “We have a special power that we use to power a special shield to block the Killing Curse” he corrected.

“And you can’t learn this special power?” Hermione pressed on.

“No” Ardex answered shaking his head “No more than one can learn Parseltongue overnight. It’s genetic you either have it or you don’t”.

Hermione glared at them both “And what’s to say other people don’t have the trait?” she argued “How do you know I don’t?”

Ardex and Harper stared at her.

Ardex raised his wand and pointed it at her, a small bolt of white light darting out to hit her.

Hermione gasped as her body started glowing a red colour before it faded.

Ardex turned his wand on himself and cast the same spell, but this time with a red and green glow surrounding him.

“If a person had this trait then they wouldn’t be here” he explained “It’s extremely rare and for Magic herself to give a Wizard this trait then they have to be destined for something really big”.

Hermione pouted at that “So I can’t learn it?” she asked sadly.

Harper smirked, noticing the same drive for knowledge Ardex had in Hermione “You can learn about it, and there is a lot to learn, but you can’t learn the trait itself” he compromised.

A fire entered Hermione’s eyes “Acceptable” she admitted still pouting.

Ardex turned to Harper with a smirk “Now you see why I like her?” he asked making Harper nod.

Ardex looked back to Hermione as the carriage slowed to a halt in front of the castle “We have a lot in common” he told her “I’m going to enjoy having a friend like you”.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hermione watched the sorting with half a mind as she thought about Harper and Ardex.

She couldn’t believe she had gone from having only Neville as a friend to gaining two more friends in one day.

She grinned to herself as she remembered feeling the burning desire for knowledge mirrored inside Ardex, like moths to a flame they would have been drawn together this year anyway.

“Potter, Harry”

Her head jerked up as McGonagall called the name.

She frowned, she had read that the eldest Potter twin was dead, she cast a glance down the table at Charles Potter.

Noticing his glare she realised he must not be happy about this development.

“Potter, Harry!” McGonagall called again.

Hermione looked over the heads of the students, her eyes widening as she spotted the only two people waiting to be sorted.

Harper and Ardex were standing there looking bored.

She instantly turned to look at the Adult Potters.

Harper.

Harper had Lily’s eyes and James’ hair, even if it was a bit shorter.

“Potter, Harry!” McGonagall shouted looking straight at Harper.

“Oh Me?” Harper asked innocently his hand raising to point at himself.

McGonagall nodded her lips pursed angrily.

Harper shook his head “I should be under Lyccus, Harper actually” he corrected her.

“There is no one under the name of Lyccus on this list” McGonagall said sternly “Potter, Harry” she repeated.

“There should be two people under the name of Lyccus” Harper corrected again “In fact I have my acceptance letter here” he pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

“The Headmaster” McGonagall began only to be cut off by Harper.

“The Headmaster has a terrible memory problem as he has been reminded constantly that my name is Harper Lyccus, and has before that Harper Evans. It is in fact illegal for me to go by the name Potter” he said calmly.

McGonagall frowned and drew her wand, tapping a name on the parchment in her hands.

Her eyebrows rose “Indeed. Lyccus, Harper” she called.

Harper nodded to her and walked forward.

“I think I’ll stand” he told her “If I sat on that stool my head would be between my legs”.

A flicker of a smile crossed McGonagall’s face as she lifted the Sorting Had to his head.

One second passed, Two seconds passed.

“LORD GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted for the school to hear.

Shocked silence echoed across the Great Hall as Harper calmly removed the Sorting Hat and placed it back onto the stool and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

A tall backed chair appeared at the near the head of the table right next to Hermione and Neville which Harper fell into with a sigh.

He grinned at them “Now you know why I had to be in Gryffindor” he said happily to Hermione.

Everyone turned to look at Ardex as he stood there patiently.

“And who are you?” McGonagall asked “There is no one left on the registry”.

Ardex’s eyebrows rose “Well that explains why I didn’t receive my acceptance letter” he said “Which is funny because I can’t actually be denied from Hogwarts”.

“And why not?” McGonagall asked him.

Ardex smirked “Well first I have a written letter from the Minister and the Board of Governors confirming my place here” he said pulling two letters from his robes and walking forward to hand them to McGonagall.

“And the Headmaster confirmed both Harper and my places in person when we bumped into each other at the Ministry” he added.

McGonagall quickly skimmed over the letters while a loud “Hem Hem” sounded.

Turning to the Head Table Hermione saw a short pink wearing woman who looked like she swallowed a toad.

“Lord Lyccus speaks the truth” she said in a sweet high-pitched voice “He has multiple sources of confirmation as well as the new Decree by the Minister saying all Lords of the British Wizarding community must graduate Hogwarts”.

McGonagall turned back to Ardex as he raised his hand showing a ring with a family crest on it.

“Very well Lord Lyccus” McGonagall allowed “Please take a seat and we will deal with this issue after the feast” she said raising the Sorting Hat.

As soon as the Hat touched Ardex’s head it shouted out “LORD SLYTHERIN!”

Ardex quickly put down the hat and walked over to the new chair mirroring Harper’s but with Slytherin colours and seated himself in it.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

13/26

HALFWAY!!! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

_“Parseltongue”_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hermione descended the stairs from the girl’s dorm the next morning slowly.

She let out a deep yawn as she sunk into one of the common room’s armchairs while she waited for Neville to come down for breakfast.

She watched as Neville and Harper descended from the boy’s dorm laughing.

She stood slowly as they approached her, a frown flickering on her face as Harper threw himself into an armchair opposite him.

“Are you ready to go down to breakfast Harper?” Hermione asked him.

Harper shook his head “No yet, I’ve got to wait for Dex first, he’ll be irritable if I leave him alone in a new place like this” he said causing Hermione to frown.

“Shouldn’t we be going down to the dungeons then?” she asked confused.

Harper turned to look at the staircase.

Hermione’s eyes widened as she saw Ardex descending the staircase as frowning as he tugged at this tie.

“What is he doing here?” Hermione gasped looking around the empty common room “If anyone spots him here you’ll both be in big trouble” she hissed.

Ardex looked up at her confused “Why?” he asked blinking.

“Students aren’t allowed in other house’s common room” Hermione told them making Harper snort.

“Since when?” Harper asked “The house common rooms are just that, common rooms, any trusted members of the other houses are allowed” he explained.

Hermione stared at him “No, that’s not true” she argued as Harper watched Ardex struggle fondly “Hogwarts: A History clearly states” she was cut off by Ardex’s laugh.

“Hogwarts: A History is dictated by the Headmaster of the time” Ardex interrupted “Whatever Dumbledore says is written into the books, if he says students aren’t allowed then students aren’t allowed”.

Hermione’s jaw dropped as Ardex continued tugging on his tie.

“Many things that are apparently tradition or rules are just things that the Headmaster of the time wants” Harper told her.

Ardex looked at Harper pouting as he pulled on his tie weakly.

Harper rolled his eyes fondly as he stood and stepped in front of Ardex.

“Besides” Harper added as he started to do up Ardex’s tie “Dex has other reasons for why he’s allowed in the Gryffindor common room”.

Harper finished Ardex’s tie and returned his happy smile as he turned and picked up his bookbag “Now we can do down for breakfast” he called over his shoulder as he walked towards the portrait.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“No Hermione” Ardex replied “Not everything a teacher says is correct, just like how not everything a book says is correct”.

Hermione huffed “Facts beat opinion” she snapped.

Ardex nodded as they sat down at Gryffindor table “So what wins? The Hogwarts Codex, The Hogwarts Charter, or Hogwarts: A History?” he asked her.

Hermione blinked at him slowly “Hogwarts: A History, it’s the only real book out of them all”.

Ardex and Harper frowned and exchanged glances “The Codex and Charter are both available in the Library” Harper pointed out.

Hermione shook her head rapidly “No they aren’t” she argued.

“Hermione practically lives in the Library, she would know” Neville pointed out.

Ardex sighed and pulled a parchment from his robe pocket “Find the Charter and Codex” he muttered aloud as he scribbled onto the page.

Harper nodded “The Codex and Charter are both books that should be on permanent display in the Library, they aren’t even supposed to be taken out of the room” he explained.

Hermione looked confused “What do you mean?” she asked.

Ardex shrugged as he put away the list “Those two books are supposed to be within easy reach of students, they were put there originally so students would know their rights after all” he answered.

Hermione sat quietly for a moment as they all ate “What’s your source?” she suddenly asked.

“The Codex, the Charter, Founder’s journals” Harper listed slowly.

Hermione frowned “Founder’s Journals” she repeated making the two boys nod.

“Lord Slytherin isn’t just a fancy title” Ardex told her “I have access to the entire Library of Salazar Slytherin and his descendants, including their Lord’s Journals”.

“What are the Codex and the Charter then?” she asked curiously.

Harper swallowed his food “The Codex is the true Hogwarts: A History” he replied “It mentions everything of importance that has happened in the school or that was related to the school”.

Ardex nodded “And the Charter is a list of the all the rules of Hogwarts. ALL of them” he added when Hermione opened her mouth.

“But we already have a rule book” Hermione argued.

Ardex nodded again “One that was released the same year Albus Dumbledore became the Headmaster” he agreed “The Charter has the Authority. Quote the rule book and it doesn’t matter, quote the Charter and you can’t be stopped.”

Hermione stared at him “Where can I find the Charter?” she demanded.

“Borrow mine” Harper offered as he poured himself another drink.

“Yours?” Hermione repeated “I thought you said that it belongs in the Library”.

“The Library one does, the founders and the Headmaster’s office also have one” Harper agreed.

Hermione’s comment was cut off by a snapping voice.

“Boy! Why are you not at the Slytherin table?”

Ardex and Harper turned around to look at the black-robed man.

“Because I’m sitting with my friends” Ardex said slowly “And you can call me ‘My Lord’” he added.

Snape flinched slightly and glared at him “All houses must sit at their own tables” he ground out “And I didn’t notice you come back to the common room last night”.

Ardex nodded “That’s because I didn’t go back to the common room last night” he said happily “And that rule is only active during a formal event, breakfast is not a formal event”.

Snape’s face darkened “The school tradition” he began.

“Is not a tradition when Dumbledore is the only Headmaster who orders it” Harper cut him off “Unless Dumbledore can provide a suitable explanation for why we should sit at our house tables we will sit at which ever table we choose to”.

With that Harper and Ardex turned their backs on Snape, clearly dismissing him.

“50 points from Gryffindor” he spat at before sharply turning to leave.

“Denied” Harper said loudly making Snape spin back to face him.

Harper looked over his shoulder at Snape “Unless you have a reasonable excuse to take points your punishment is denied” he told him.

“50 points from Gryffindor for insulting the Headmaster” Snape snarled darkly.

“Denied” Ardex said “Insulting the Headmaster is not a punishable offence”.

“Give up Professor” Harper said smirking “We both have the rules memorised, you can’t punish us”.

Snape’s glare darkened even more and he opened his mouth to speak.

“50 points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin for striving to obey the school rules to the extent that you have them memorised” a voice interrupted.

They turned to see Lily heading towards them a faint smile on her face.

“Is there a problem here Severus?” Lily asked him innocently.

Snape glared at her darkly “These boys are disobeying the rules, is it like you to be encouraging them” he snarled.

Lily’s eyebrow rose “Oh?” she said slowly “And what school rule are they breaking?”

Snape looked triumphant “All students must sit at their own house tables” he announced smugly.

Lily laughed softly and shook her head “I’m afraid that’s not a rule” she corrected “I’ve read the Hogwarts Charter, and since this isn’t a formal occasion they can sit anywhere”.

Snape glared at her again before sneering and storming away his robes billowing.

Ardex watched him go “How does he do that thing with his robes? I want to do that too”.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

14/26


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

_“Parseltongue”_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ardex entered the Potions classroom beaming.

A wary Harper, Hermione, and Neville followed him in after.

“You’re late! Detention and 20 points from Gryffindor each” Snape snapped.

Ardex blinked at him “Denied” he said happily “You only just entered the classroom, we’ve been here before you and it’s not even 9 o’clock yet” he pointed out.

Snape glared at him before twirling away to stalk to the front of the classroom.

He looked around before his eyes locked onto Harper’s next to Ardex.

Snape inhaled deeply and looked to the floor before raising his eyes slowly.

“Potter!” he snarled “What is another name for Rosaceae and one of its uses?”

Harper didn’t respond beyond blinking at Snape.

“I don’t know Professor” Charles Potter said annoyed from the front of the classroom.

“Not you, idiot boy!” Snape snapped at Charles before turning back to look at Harper “Potter!” he demanded.

Harper just blinked at him again.

Snape stormed forward until he was standing in front of Harper “Potter” he repeated snarling again “20 points from Gryffindor and detention for ignoring a teacher”.

Harper smirked “Potter answered you Sir” he told him.

Snape leaned forward till he was nose to nose with Harper.

“I was talking to you” he snarled.

Harper’s smirk grew “Then you will address me as either Lord Lyccus or Lord Gryffindor. I will not respond to another’s name, no matter my relationship to them” he replied.

Snape glared at him “Mr. Lyccus then” he spat.

“Lord” Harper corrected “Lord Lyccus”.

Snape sneered “Mr. Lyccus” he repeated.

Harper blinked “Lord Lyccus” he repeated slowly.

Harper and Snape stared at each other before Snape flinched away and slowly raised his hand to his temple.

“Lord Lyccus” Snape spat out slowly “What is another name for Rosaceae and one of its uses?” he demanded.

Ardex nodded “Another name is Agrimony and one of its uses is in a Flu-curing potion” he answered.

Snape spun to him “Detention” he snapped “I was asking Mr. Lyccus”.

“Lord Lyccus” Harper corrected again.

Ardex blinked “I am Lord Lyccus” he informed Snape.

Snape looked between the two teens “He is Lord Lyccus” he stated pointing at Harper.

Ardex nodded “Yes he is” he agreed.

Snape blinked “Then why are you claiming to be Lord Lyccus” he snarled.

Ardex shrugged “Because I am Lord Lyccus” he claimed.

Snape frowned barely “But he is Lord Lyccus” he spat.

Harper nodded “I am” he confirmed.

Ardex nodded as well “As am I”.

Snape looked between the two teens “Which one of you is the real Lord Lyccus” he snarled “Tell me the truth or you will both be in detention for the rest of the school year”.

Harper and Ardex answered at once “I am”.

Snape slammed his hand down onto the desk between them.

Harper and Ardex exchanged a smirk and raised their hands, the Lyccus House Lord’s rings glistening on both hands.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hermione let out a snort of laughter as Ardex caught up with them outside of Defence against the Dark Arts with his robes billowing out behind him in true Snape fashion.

“You were stalking Snape weren’t you?” Harper asked him unimpressed.

“No” Ardex denied looking hurt.

Harper just raised his eyebrow “You were stalking Snape” he said.

“Nope” Ardex denied again.

Harper narrowed his eyes “Then you stunned Snape” he compromised.

Ardex shrugged “I petrified him” he corrected.

Hermione’s eyes widened “You attacked a teacher?” she hissed in shock.

Ardex shook his head “No, I cast a body-bind charm on a teacher, inspected their robes and ran” he corrected.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed at him.

“I’ll teach you how to cast the spell” Ardex offered.

Hermione considered this for a moment before nodding “Fine” she agreed.

Ardex grinned at her while Harper groaned.

“Please don’t start pranking people now” Harper ordered Ardex who pouted.

His pout transferred to a smirk “Too late. And besides, your familiar is a Kitsune, not mine” he pointed out.

“Too late how? And Caine is so much worse than Jessica” Harper argued.

Ardex grinned again “I had Snape paralysed” he reminded them “I wasn’t just going to leave him there in one piece”.

Harper let out a long sigh “He didn’t see you?” he asked finally.

“Harper!” Hermione said in shock as Ardex shook his head.

“What Hermione?” Harper said “He deserves it, how many young witches and wizards have been thrown from their dream jobs because he’s a pathetic teacher?”

“Even so” Hermione agreed “He’s still a teacher!”

Ardex and Harper smirked.

“For now” Ardex said cryptically.

Hermione’s answer was cut off by the classroom door magically opening.

The four new friends made their way into the room quickly finding seats in the middle of the classroom.

The toad-like woman, Professor Umbridge, stood at the entrance to the classroom.

Her eyes lingered on Harper slightly and she gave him a small nod which he returned.

Harper only paid half attention to her speech at the beginning of the class. He snapped back into attention however as he noticed Hermione’s hand was in the air.

“Hermione” he whispered from behind his book “Just read, trust me. Don’t annoy this woman”.

Hermione cast him a small glance “I have a question about the class” she hissed softly back at him.

“Then ask Dex or I later. This woman is corrupt and won’t bat an eye when it comes to torturing you” he whispered back.

“Is there a problem Mr. Lyccus?” Umbridge’s overly-sweet voice asked.

Harper looked to her and smiled “No Ma’am” he answered “I was just explaining Wilbert Slinkhart’s theory on the usage of dangerous hexes to Hermione Ma’am. As a Muggle-Raised myself I can understand her misunderstanding it”.

Umbridge gave him a sickly smile “Very well, but please keep it till after class” she requested.

Harper smiled again and nodded, lifting his book back up and sending Hermione a pointed look from behind it.

Hermione glared at him until he tilted his book slightly so she could see that he wasn’t reading his copy of Defensive Magical Theory.

Her eyes widened and darted to Umbridge.

Harper tilted the book again so she could see the cover of the book, which clearly read Defensive Magical Theory.

He slowly moved his bookbag onto his lap and pulled out another book, with a quick tap of his wand the cover changed until it matched the book they were supposed to be reading.

When Umbridge turned away from them he quickly swapped their books and after placing her book into his bad he continued reading his own book.

Hermione quickly opened the new book and her eyes widened as she read the title ‘Rowena Ravenclaw’s Advanced Guide to Charms’ she quickly looked at Harper, who just grinned lightly and winked at her.

Hermione couldn’t resist taking this opportunity with both hands and began to eagerly read the book.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“Please tell me I can keep reading this” Hermione begged the moment they were out of class.

Harper smiled at her as they walked down the corridor “Of course” he said “I put it in my bag for you in the first place” he admitted “You said you were best at Charms on the train yesterday”.

Hermione blushed “Thank you” she said happily clutching the book to her chest “I’ve never seen this book before, why isn’t it everything”.

Ardex shrugged “She only wrote a couple before she died” he told her “Not even Hogwarts has a copy anymore”.

Her eyes widened “So not even Professor Flitwick has a copy of this?” she asked shocked,

Harper shook his head “I doubt he’s even seen one” he confirmed “That’s why we got another one printed for him” he added.

Hermione froze in place while the three boys kept walking.

Ardex and Harper looked between them to find Hermione had stopped.

Walking back to her they raised an eyebrow simultaneously.

“You two have access to rare books” she stated.

Exchanging a glance they nodded slowly.

“Books that almost all of the Wizarding World has never seen before” she continued.

Harper shrugged “Give or take” he agreed.

Ardex and Harper shivered at the look of hunger in Hermione’s eyes.

“So have more books like this one” she gestured with Rowena’s book.

They nodded slowly again.

Hermione stepped forward “When I have read this one, you will give me another one” she ordered.

Harper and Ardex exchanged another look, as they shivered at the look on her face.

“Anything for a friend” Harper squeaked out.

Hermione’s expression switched from a dark hunger to a blissful happiness.

“I love you guys” she said dreamily before kissing them both on the cheek and sweeping past them.

Harper and Ardex exchanged a third look.

“Bloody terrifying” Harper said.

Ardex nodded before turning to watch her walking towards their next class.

“But bloody beautiful” he added.

“What?” he asked defensively as Harper glared at him “I’m just saying, it’s not like I find her attractive or anything”.

Harper kept up his glare for a moment more before he nodded “I understand, she had that same look of passion you get in your eyes when making new spells”.

Ardex nodded absentmindedly.

“We should probably catch up with her before she kills someone for getting between her and the book” Ardex said slowly.

They nodded as one, before their eyes widened and they leapt forward and ran after Hermione and Neville.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

15/26


End file.
